Hedging Her Bets New Chapter added 12 20 04
by Blackknight5
Summary: I always felt that Tess’s end in Roswell’s third season episode “Four Aliens and a Baby” was missing something. I also felt that Max’s sudden interest in Liz needed a little more explanation. I suck at summaries, so please read and review. This
1. Prologue

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby  
  
Summary: I always felt that Tess's end in Roswell's third season episode "Four Aliens and a Baby" was missing something. I also felt that Max's sudden interest in Liz needed a little more explanation. This is the first in a series that should help fill my idea about how to do that.  
  
Part One:  
  
"At least I can do one good thing with my life." Tess said.  
  
"You already did." Liz answered. Her voice showing the struggle between her desire to comfort someone about to die, and her rage against the woman that killed Alex.  
  
Tess smiled as she reached over to Liz's hand. Even if she could have survived this night the two of them would never be friends, and could never be friends. Tess had hurt Liz too much for that. More then even she realized, Tess thought. Yet somehow Liz had been able to forgive her, well forgive her as much as she could. Liz was not God, and Tess had no doubt that Liz would gladly have beaten her to death if the situation was even slightly different despite her claims at not being a killer.  
  
Or maybe not, maybe all the cynicism, and mistrust Nasaedo had drilled into her simply was wrong about Liz Parker. It wouldn't have been the first time she miss judged the human woman, but it was a mute point she would never live to find out. Glancing out the window she took a deep breath, she didn't have much time. She needed to get this over with. Tess reached out to grab Liz's hand giving the impression of wanting a goodbye handshake. It was out of character for her, but Liz would probably respond out of reflex and the belief that sometimes people did things before they died that could never really be explained.  
  
Liz didn't hesitate, and Tess could only smile. Tess waited a moment after Liz's hand made contact with her's before acting. Her hand shifting into a vice like grip around Liz's hand the shock was enough to freeze Liz in place long enough for Tess to move her other hand behind Liz's head. Liz managed to turn her head enough to look into Tess's eyes. The anger in them was clear as anything she'd ever seen. Tess ignored it. Choosing to focus on her goal, she would make sure her son was protected no matter the cost.  
  
Liz's nerves began to burn in pain, and her screams where louder then Tess believed a woman of Liz's size could have produced. Liz was fighting her, and struggling to release her body from Tess's grasp. You never give up even when you can't win do you Liz? Adjusting her wrist on the hand holding Liz's head she forced Liz to look into her eyes.  
  
"Stop fighting me Liz. If I was going to hurt or kill you there are a lot easier, not to mention quicker ways. So relax, okay."  
  
"What are you doing?" Liz asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm protecting my son."  
  
Before Liz could speak again her whole body began to glow. Tess breathed a sigh of relief. Liz's confusion had weakened her resistance enough for Tess to finish her work. Liz stopped looking at her long enough to see it appear on her arm. Then fade away. Tess felt more then exhausted, but knew she wasn't done yet. Summoning all her remaining strength, Tess began adjusting the last few minutes of Liz's mind. Liz's eyes glazed over for a minute before returning to normal. Taking a deep breath Tess began to open the car door. "Tess wait," for a moment Tess was worried that the mind warp had failed, but when she turned to look Liz in the eyes there was no indication of the anger or betrayal from just minutes before.  
  
"You're not going to let them put you in the white room are you?" Liz asked.  
  
"No." Tess replied as she stepped out of the car.  
  
Tess closed the car door, and moved confidently toward the wire fence. Tess felt a sly smile crossing her face as she burned through the metal fence surrounding the military base, and she fought the urge to laugh. Nothing that was about to happen was really that funny, but it another sense nothing had ever been more hilarious. It was the kind of humor you can only appreciate if you're a sociopath, or a person who knows they are about to die.  
  
The dead Kind of Antar is sent to Earth to be reborn so he can free his people from a crazed dictator who killed him in the first place. Max, Isabelle, Michael, and her should have woken up together with shape shifter guardians to teach and protect them. Training them for the day that they would return to Antar to fight Khivar. That was what was supposed to happen, but as every sentient being in the universe learns at one time or another 'not everything turns out exactly as you planned.'  
  
Instead Max, Isabelle and Michael wake up to be raised by humans in Roswell while she wakes up to be raised by Nasaedo. Max was supposed to be hers, but instead he falls in love with a human girl. A powerless, low-born, human bitch named Liz Parker. In the end it had made her even more determined to get rid of her so she used the information Nasaedo had collected, and her knowledge of Liz's personality to turn those traits against her.  
  
Liz Parker was the perfect tragic hero all she needed was the reason she couldn't be with her perfect prince. So Tess supplied her with one. For the love of Max, for the god of not just Earth, but another world far away...that mind warp had been so sickeningly sappy she'd almost heaved. Not that anyone could have known she'd seen Max practicing his damn song, or a little mind warp on the teacher had given away Max's plan. The dance on the roof had been the icing on the cake, and Liz was out of her way. Yet, separating Max from Liz was not the same as Max being hers.  
  
It was crazy, irrational, but even with Max in her arms she felt envious of Liz Parker. Tess had been born to be a queen, but never seemed able to live up to the status of her birth, not to Nasaedo, not to Max, and not to Khivar. She'd never been a Queen in anyone's eyes, but Liz Parker without powers or birth had been more royal then she ever could. She'd never really understood how that could be because concepts of honor, nobility, and compassion were useless sentimentalities to her. The only exception had been her protective instincts for Zan it had been the key she'd need to understand Liz Parker.  
  
She knew Liz was still watching her. Just as she knew that the soldiers wouldn't take much longer to spot her. Someone else might call this a glorious last stand, or a brave final charge, but that was all a lie. She was doing this so her son would be given time to be safe. Not that anyone else would see it that way. If Liz's memory was ever able to remember they'd just look at what she did as simple another manipulation another crime to be added to her list of sins. It wasn't like it mattered, as long as Zan was safe.  
  
She saw the first soldier long before he would have had a chance to see her. She paused raised her hand, and unleashed a blast of energy that knocked the man down. The sick sound of bones snapping followed soon after. He might not be dead, but he wasn't a threat at the moment. Moving quickly she grabbed his gun, and started moving closer to the base once more. Two more soldiers came around a building corner, and Tess took them down two well placed shots from the 9mm pistol she'd picked up. Nasaedo would be proud.  
  
This was easier then breaking into the archive, or killing the guards Khivar had placed around Zan, or stealing the ship to get back to Earth. The pistol shots had echoed through the base more soldiers would be here any minute. Fate was a funny thing, but it really had out done its self in Roswell. Somehow the descendents of the original guinea pigs Antar's scientist had experimented on had all become close personal friends of Max, Michael, and Isabelle. It really was a shame they didn't know, but they probably wouldn't have believed her anyway.  
  
Two groups of soldiers began streaming toward her no longer waiting before opening fire. Through up a shield to block one side, Tess began shooting off the pistol at the other group. Two more soldiers went down, but only one looked dead. The other merely wounded a second later the last bullet left the gun, and Tess had to duck to avoid the hail of bullets that passed above her head. If she'd been just a little stronger she'd have killed these people before they knew what hit them, but she'd used up a little too much strength by adjusting Liz.  
  
It hadn't occurred to her before returning to Earth, and having Liz blast her backward. There had been three ships sent to experiment on humans, and only two had returned. The two that did got the information to make the hybrids, and in turn created Max, Isabelle, Michael, and her. One ship didn't return. She couldn't find anything about it in the archives except that one of its goals had been to see if a direct mating between Antarians and humans was possible. The ship never returned, but maybe that didn't mean it wasn't successful.  
  
Somewhere in the genetic line of Liz Parker there was an alien, and although she was human there were still recessive traits built into her genetic code. When Max healed her he must have started a change that started making those recessive traits dominant. That had aloud her to go through with this plan. She would die for her son to protect him from his enemies on Earth, but to protect her son from his enemies on Antar her son need the authority of the Queen of Antar. She knew Isabelle would never let her get close enough to transfer it to her, but Liz was perfect. Tess could only laugh at the irony of it all. Ever since first coming to Roswell she'd had to fight Liz for Max, and for position in the group. Her only advantage being her heritage, and birthright as Queen of Antar, and now she was giving it all to Liz Parker for the sake of her son. Her thoughts shifted back to her situation as the guards began to reload their weapons. Tess took the opportunity to start an attack of her own. Soon soldiers started flying all over the place, and chaos rained. She was putting up one hell of a fight, and she didn't feel the first bullet as it torn into her.  
  
In fact it wasn't till the second or third that it her concentration truly was broken, and once that happened she was done. With her last conscious thought Tess readied one final surprise for her human foes. The explosion was a brilliant flash of light, and energy that rolled over the base like water on the shore. Back in Maria's mother's Jetta Liz watched, and for a second thought she heard Tess's voice.  
  
"All hail Queen Liz!" But decided it was just the wind. 


	2. Chapter One Mysterious Dreams

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby & Roswell Books "A New Beginning" and "Nightscape".  
  
*Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Although my original plan was to make this a stand alone story after completing it I felt there was a lot more to write about. Still the support of those of you who have reviewed my story has been a big help. I hope you enjoy this next part as much as the first one.*  
  
Part 2  
  
December 18th, 2002: Journal Entry One. My Name is Liz Evans. On September 23, 1999 I died. After that my life became really interesting...  
  
Liz sighed as she considered the first line of her journal. It was too much like her first one. The one she had sent her father after they had all escaped Roswell after the Special Unit attacked their high school graduation. For so long she and the others had been so busy avoiding the Special Unit, or other threats she hadn't been able to write in her journal which Max had picked up for her. In fact for awhile she'd forgotten she had it. Now she found herself struggling to fill it, and she really couldn't explain why.  
  
No, that wasn't true; she knew exactly why she was trying forcing herself to write in her journal. For the last few weeks her dreams had been shattered by nightmares that were not quite premonitions. She didn't want to worry the others particularly her new husband, Max, had enough to worry about with the Special Unit chasing them. So Liz had decided to pick up her journal. When she was little and something happened she'd written it down in her journal. The act of placing her emotions down on paper had made them more solid. Something her logical mind could work through, and right now she desperately needed that.  
  
The first dream had begun shortly after they had killed Nicholas. At night Liz had begun having something that walked the line between dreams and nightmares. Liz would find herself in a dark place with a bright light shinning down on her. Then a voice would start speaking. "Who are you?" It would ask.  
  
She would answer, "I'm Liz Evans."  
  
The voice would just laugh, and then a black hooded figure would move to the edge of the circle of light around Liz. The black figure was just about Liz's height whose face was covered in darkness.  
  
The figure would ask Liz again, "Who are you?"  
  
Then before Liz could answer the figure would raise its hand, and a blast of energy would hit Liz. Liz would feel herself go flying backward into the blackness. She would wake up just after that, and always felt like she was missing something, like just before she'd woken up she'd heard a voice that was trying to tell her something. Something that was desperately important, but she could never remember. Max had been there holding her when she'd woken up from that dream the first time. The love and concern on his face had comforted her beyond anything she'd imagined possible. Still for some reason she felt like she couldn't tell him about the dream, or anyone else not even Maria.  
  
She managed to convince Max that she'd just had a flashback to fighting Nicholas in the cellar, but she knew that this was something else. Not all her dreams were the same. The first one was always there, but then there were two others. The second dream had Liz back in the Crashdown repeating the events leading up to when she was shot except that just as the gun was fired everything and everyone disappeared. Suddenly in front of her was the black figure.  
  
Its gravely voice questioning her, "Don't you see?"  
  
"See what?" Liz asked.  
  
"The path. The first choice on any journey. The decision to take the first step," the robed figure replied as it disappeared and the room of people reappeared with Liz waking up just as the bullet hit her. Closing her eyes for a second to suppress the memory of the bullet entering her stomach, Liz took the moment to look around the van. Max, her beautiful husband is sleeping right next to her after driving eight hours the previous night. His head resting against the rear window although if she wasn't writing in her journal Liz was sure his head would be lying across her lap. Kyle was also sleeping, and Isabelle was reading. Michael and Maria were up front with Michael driving.  
  
Liz had started thanking as many deities as possible that today the two of them were not in the middle of some argument. The fiery couple usually could not go very long without a shouting match, but for some reason they seemed calmer today. Which had given Liz the peace and quiet for her to write in her journal, and for that Liz was eternally grateful. Now Liz focused back on the journal, and the last dream. The last dream begins with her and "Future Max" dancing. Then suddenly he disappears, and Liz is surrounded by Tess, Kyle, Michael, Maria, Isabelle, Alex, and Max. Tess speaks first, "Protect my son."  
  
Before Liz can respond Tess disappears, and the rest of the group move closer. Kyle is the next one to speak. His face hard and serious, "It was your choice Liz. It is too late to turn back now."  
  
"I don't understand. Kyle what is going on?" Liz pleads, but Kyle disappears before he can answer.  
  
In his place Michael steps forward. "Come on Liz. Even I could figure this out."  
  
Now Maria comes forward, "Do you really need us to tell you? Can you not see it? Spaceboy and me, you and the king. It is the path we have chosen to walk."  
  
"What do you mean? What do you mean it's the path I've chosen?" Liz should have recognized the pattern by now as both Michael and Maria disappeared before her question could be explained or answered.  
  
Now Isabelle moves over to Liz. Isabelle stares directly into Liz's eyes. "You need to let go Liz. Because it is so clear it takes along time to realize it."  
  
Isabelle steps back as Alex comes forward. Alex laughs. "Liz don't be afraid. You've accepted this along time ago. It is who you are. You just need to say it. You have to be ready. You are the key for what is to come."  
  
Liz didn't know what to say, and soon only she and Max were left. Max starts to move toward her when the black robed figure reappears. The figure raises his hand, and fires a blast of energy at Max. Liz tries to scream, but nothing comes out. The blast sends Max flying over the edged, and no matter how much Liz wants to, she can not move to save him. The black figure moves toward her. The gravely voice speaking, "Admit it. Say who you are!"  
  
Then the dream would melt away, and she would be awake. Yet even after writing it all none of it made sense. All I have right now is pain in my wrist from writing this all down. Just then the day long truce between Michael and Maria evaporated as the combustible couple erupted.  
  
"Now listen Spaceboy, you had better take that back or I will make sure you never get the opportunity to enjoy being a man ever again!"  
  
Royal Palace, Antar  
  
Khivar found himself prowling the empty halls of the palace like a caged animal. Nicholas had not made contact for weeks, and his other agents had lost track of the royal four after their departure from Roswell. Ahh, how had his plans failed so completely? Only Tess had known enough of her past to have evaded him, and she had been working for him. Or at least that had been his assumption till she'd returned without Max, Michael, and Isabelle. He would have forgiven her for that had she returned with the royal heir, but in that too she had been a failure.  
  
Beyond all logical reasoning these children were preventing him from securing the prize he had surely won so long ago. Antar was his. Its people, its cities, its power was all his. How dare some half-breeds threaten all that! Khivar struggled to bring his temper under control. Every time he had let his temper dictate his actions his plans had gone even further out of his control. This was why the hybrids existed in the first place although he'd made sure the resistance paid for that mistake. His rage at Tess returning without the royal heir had allowed her to access the archives, and steal a ship to return to Earth. His anger that Vilandra would marry a human had caused him to act rashly. Although he was sure if he had more time he would once more have had her at his side.  
  
He must remain calm, and make sure his plan was thorough so that such mistakes did not occur again. His agents on Earth had confirmed Tess's death which meant that the Royal Four was broken. Without both the King and Queen the others would not be effective enough to stop him. Then a thought occurred to him. All his plans had revolved around bringing the Royals to Antar. Perhaps it was time to bring his forces to Earth. He could even take revenge on the human that had married Vilandra, and eliminate the only threat to his reign where the resistance would be unable to help them.  
  
A grim smile appeared on Khivar's face as the plan began to form in his head. The humans own paranoia would assist him. After all they where hunting Max just as seriously as he. Khivar turned around, and began heading towards the communication center of the palace. By tomorrow the first wave of troops would prepare for Earth. He would be careful, and make sure that this time there would be no escape. 


	3. Chapter Two Shock and Awe

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby & Roswell Books "A New Beginning" and "Nightscape".  
  
*Author's Note: I'd like to thank those who have reviewed my story so far, and would like to ask that you keep reviewing.  
  
Part 3  
  
"Maria!" Liz called out as she threw open the sliding door on the VW van.  
  
"Liz, no I'm not going back in there with that...that...ahhh!" Maria screamed as she stormed as away from Liz and the VW van. Looking around the rest area she stormed off toward the restrooms. From behind her she heard someone running to catch up with her. She assumed it was Liz, but she didn't turn around to find out. Before reaching the door to the bathroom she heard Max and Kyle simultaneously ask Michael.  
  
"What did you say to her Michael?"  
  
Inside the bathroom Maria started storming back and forth in front of the stalls trying desperately to keep from just screaming. Calm down Maria, she thought. God, I really wish I hadn't run out of that Cyprus oil. She really could have used something to calm her down. Forcing herself to take a deep breath Maria then walked over to the nearest sink, and began filling it with water. Lowering her head Maria splashed some of the cool water on her face. The coolness the water provided was welcomed after being in the car for so long.  
  
Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Liz came walking in. Maria could see the concern on Liz's face. For a second Maria's anger was about to be unloaded on her friend, but she stopped herself. Liz deserved better from her, and in away she felt like she was disappointing her. Shaking off the last bits of her temper Maria turned to talk to Liz, but Liz spoke first.  
  
"Maria, what's wrong?"  
  
Maria found herself in that strange place between laughter, and crying that she often ended up when angry. Especially when she was angry with Michael, "I'm sorry Liz. This has gotten just so far out of hand."  
  
Liz stepped up and placed her hands on Maria's face. Her soft eye's looking at Maria with compassion, and concern. "It's going to be okay Maria, but can you let me know what happened?" Liz asked.  
  
"Michael and I were actually getting along. Then somehow we started talking, and for some reason we were talking about the future. And you know how Michael....Liz?" Maria stopped as she noticed Liz's eyes started rolling into the back of her head. Before Maria could act Liz Evans dropped to the floor of the restroom like marionette whose strings have been cut. "Oh god! Liz!" Maria screamed. Dropping to her knees Maria started checking for a pulse. It took her a second to find it, but she found it.  
  
No, No, No. Not Liz. She can't die. I can't lose her. Suddenly the answer popped into her head. Max, she thought. I have to get Max. Maria pushed herself from the floor, and started running for the door as fast as she could pound her legs into the ground. She flew past to the door faster then she'd ever believe possible. Once outside Maria turned toward the van, and were the rest of the group had been. Maria started shouting louder then she'd ever had before in her life, and all she had to shout was a single word.  
  
"Max!"  
  
Isabelle watched as Liz started following Maria toward the restrooms, and Max and Kyle turned toward Michael. They both asked the question everyone was thinking. "What did you say to her Michael?" Max and Kyle asked.  
  
I mean dear god is it to much to ask for one day without some crazy fight? Isabelle thought as she found a new level of frustration. Although in all fairness most of her frustration had little to do with the running fight, otherwise known as Michael and Maria's relationship. And it wasn't like there was much she could find to distract herself every time Michael and Maria decided to go into their version of flirting that would end only with passionate makeup sex at the next motel stop.  
  
She felt herself drifting into a moment of self-reflection. She hated this. She was the ice-queen. Always in control, but at certain moments she found that control evaporated like ice in a desert sun. It was at these times that she was confronted by moments of personal reflection, and they always left her feeling angry or vulnerable or both. They always happened when she least wanted them, and so that meant right now was perfect. As Max and Kyle continued to question Michael about his recent fight with Maria, Isabelle confronted herself about her distance from the others in the group.  
  
Jesse. He was the epicenter of her problem, the source of her frustration or more accurately a lack of Jesse. Jesse had made her feel love again. He'd restored a tiny bit of that piece of her that died with Alex. She'd never love Jesse like she'd loved Alex. Alex who had loved her so completely, so with condition, and had only asked she let go of her ice- queen persona enough to try and love him. He'd never know how completely he'd succeeded, or how she'd cursed the universe for giving her a taste of something she'd only believed she could have in her dreams only to have it snatched away from her.  
  
The cruelty of it had nearly killed her, but somehow Jesse had been able to fix her. To put together enough of what had gone wrong so she could love again. Never like Alex, but enough perhaps to find happiness. Then the universe had stepped in again to take even that away from her. She'd had to let go of her heart, and that maybe Liz might be able to understand. But Liz had gotten her Prince, her King back, and Isabelle had a feeling she would not be so lucky. That all these people didn't realize how lucky they were to have each other, and how this fighting just...okay enough, Isabelle decided. I'm not a little girl.  
  
Forcing herself back toward reality she saw as both Kyle and Max made faces of disgust as Michael explained what he said. "Michael, for once would you think before you talk?" Max asked as his voice struggle to keep the anger out of it. He failed.  
  
"I meant it as a joke," Michael offered up in defense.  
  
"A Joke? Michael you really need to work on your sense of humor. But how about we all calm down, and pray Liz can calm down Maria enough for Michael's pleas for forgiveness to work," Kyle said with a calmness that seemed more otherworldly then the anything Max, Michael, or Isabelle could ever cook up.  
  
Deciding she should speak, although she hadn't been paying attention to whatever it was Michael had said. "Look I agree with Kyle. I think we..."Before Isabelle could get anymore out they heard the restroom door fly open, and Maria's frantic voice crying out.  
  
"MAX!"  
  
The color on Max's face paled faster then anything she'd ever believed possible. Less then a second later Michael, Kyle and her took off as well there minds filled with only thoughts of concern for Liz. It would not occur to her later, but a strange thought crossed her mind at that moment. For the when she heard Maria cry out she felt herself worrying about what had happened to the Queen.  
  
God her head was throbbing. The last thing she remembered was her and Maria in the restroom. What the hell happened? Liz thought. Struggling to open her eyes Liz found herself alone in a large open space. As she watched the open space began to take form. The building that seemed to be forming around her seemed like a medieval cathedral. The place felt huge with a high ceiling and large beautiful windows with massive stone pillars supporting the ceiling. Yet, she knew right away the comparison was a failure to describe what she was seeing.  
  
She found herself walking slowly, and taking in the sight she was seeing. The she felt a flash of fear as she a part of her seemed to recognize this place. How can I recognize this place? Is this just another one of my dreams? Why am I here? Then Liz felt a need to turn to face toward a specific part of the building, and at that moment Liz realized she was not alone. Coming toward her was an older woman. Liz couldn't really tell her age for despite the gray that had taken up most of the woman's hair, and the wrinkle's that had started to form on this woman's face there was a fire in her eyes. Some burning passion that made her seem younger simply because of its power.  
  
The woman notices Liz at almost the same moment as Liz notices her, and an expression of shock appears on the woman's face. She quickly moves almost face to face with Liz although the determination from earlier seemed to have become confusion. "Who are you?" She asks her voice echoing in the large room.  
  
Will I never escape that question? She asks herself. Despite her thoughts she does not hesitate in her answer. "I'm Liz Evans," she replies calmly. Then suddenly a white incandescent light starts coming from Liz's right arm. The older woman reaches out, and grabs Liz's right arm pushing back the sleeve that was dimming the light. There was no time for further questions or answers as the room fell away, and Liz suddenly found herself back in the bathroom with Max, Michael, Isabelle, and Kyle all looking over her with massive amounts of concern and fear.  
  
Maria is the first to speak beating even Max. "Liz, please, tell me you are okay?"  
  
Liz nods a yes. Avoiding answering with her voice because she knew she couldn't trust it sound as confident. However judging by the looks she was getting from the rest of the group clearly they didn't believe her, and Max and Maria seemed even more worried. Deciding she had to take a chance Liz cleared her through and tried to speak confidently.  
  
Pushing herself up so she was standing back on her feet, Liz started talking. "Everyone I'm okay and before we continue this conversation could we get out of the bathroom?"  
  
"Especially since this is the woman's restroom," Isabelle said as she glared at the three men who had invaded this sanctum of woman kind.  
  
"Come Izzy, let us guys look around huh? I mean us guys might be on the verge of discovering what it you women find so interesting about this place that you congregate here?" Kyle said in a mocking tone. This brought a small smile to the rest of the group although a Liz was sure she noticed a flash of pain appear quickly in Isabelle's eyes before her own smile appeared. Liz could guess what Isabelle had been thinking after all she'd thought it herself. That was something Alex would have said.  
  
As the group made its way outside into the fresh air Liz was trying to figure out how to tell the group what had just happened. It had felt like a premonition, but different somehow. Could it be connected to my dreams? What is going on with me? Why am I wondering who I am? Yet, Liz could not think of answers to her questions.  
  
Outside Max stopped, and turned to look at her. "Liz what happened in there?" he asked his enforced calm clearly unable to cover his worry for her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was talking to Maria, and then suddenly I found myself...I don't know where. It was big and reminded me of a medieval cathedral. I don't know how, but somehow it felt old and familiar. At first I was alone, but then an older woman appeared. She seemed confused to see me. It was as if she was expecting someone else."  
  
Max just listened to Liz's explanation of what had happened. He'd noticed something had been happening to her, but until now he'd been able to keep from being concerned. He knew if it was something serious she would tell him. Yet, at this point every protective instinct in him was screaming to grab his wife, and run off somewhere to hold her forever so no one would be able to hurt her. Still something in Max started feeling excited as she began describing her experience. How could he be excited that Liz had collapsed? I promised her I would keep her safe, and yet I just keep getting her into more danger.  
  
Suddenly Liz was standing right in front of him, her hands placed gently on his chest. Her eyes searching for his, and filled with love. "Max, listen to me. Whatever happened is not your fault. I don't know what is happening, but we will work it out together, okay?"  
  
How did she do that? How did she just look at him, and know how to sooth him. He reached around her, and pulled her close to him then laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Okay," he said as the comfort of having her in his arms seemed enough to suppress his doubts and fears.  
  
Liz pulled back a step, and looked back up into Max's eyes. The gagging sound Michael snapped Liz and him out of their little moment. Later, his eyes told Liz. Her eyes responded with an, oh yes. Looking up he noticed how the rest of the group seemed waiting for him to give him a nod, or something. I told them in Roswell I wasn't going to be the King anymore, he said to himself. Yet they refused to let him. Did they conduct some vote I didn't know about, and decide no matter what he's our leader? Didn't they realize how badly he failed in that role? Yet here they are waiting for me to give them the okay to proceed like a king's royal court, or the President's staff.  
  
Max gave them the nod, and the group seemed to become a beehive of activity. "Liz, could you answer some questions about the building you saw?" Isabelle asked. Is it possible felt something familiar about this place, too?  
  
Liz seemed to pause for a second, "I remember there were these massive pillars that reached up to the ceiling. There were some stained glass windows in the ceiling that brought in enough light for the pillars to cast these long shadows..."  
  
Isabelle interrupted suddenly, "And there were these glass windows along the sides that broke up the shadows of the pillars, and the room was long with these massive doors on one side while there was this alter like thing on the other end with two stone chairs on either side. Am I right?"  
  
Liz looked up at Isabelle in shock. Isabelle didn't wait for Liz to answer before answering her own question. "It is isn't it," Isabelle said excitedly.  
  
Then Michael spoke up, "I know that place. Am I the only one that suddenly seems excited that Liz saw this place?"  
  
Max noticed everyone was suddenly looking around at the 'Czechoslovakians' as if waiting for a better explanation as to why Liz collapsing in a bathroom was a good thing. Yet as he looked at Iz, and Michael he could see in their eyes the same conflicting feelings that he had.  
  
Antar – Resistance Central Command  
  
The Dowager Queen of Antar had gone off to her private quarters after attempting again attempting to contact Queen Ava. Her mind in total confusion over the course events had just taken. All sorts of questions plaguing her mind, and precious little answers. She had told everyone she was not to be disturbed. Despite her best efforts she was unable to achieve the focus necessary to calm her mind, and so she had left her room. She had walked up to a place were she could watch Antar's sun slip beneath the horizon. She waited up there till long after the sunset had passed. Finally, her she heard someone coming up from behind her.  
  
Turning her head she looked back down the path she had taken up here, and found herself looking as her closest aid's concern had finally won out against his need to follow her command. Yet, she could not find the strength to rebuke him for checking on her, and in a sense she was comforted that it was him. It would not take him long before closing the remaining gap between them, and giving her time to turn once more towards the horizon. She found herself looking at the stars as if like some people on Earth believed they could give her the answer she sought.  
  
It took Bal'elt a little longer then she had guessed before he arrived behind her. She turned when she heard his voice ask quietly, ""Your Majesty are you alright?"  
  
She did not have to think about her response it was automatic. "I do not know."  
  
She could see the concern in Bal'elt's dark eyes, and the desire to learn what had so troubled his Queen. "Have you learned something? Felt something?" He asked.  
  
You have no idea my old friend, she thought to herself. Collecting herself she found herself ready to answer his questions. "I have," She answered simply.  
  
"Clearly it must be troubling? What has Queen Ava told you?" "It was not Ava to whom I spoke. Nor was it her duplicate. It was someone else," she said and immediately noticed Bal'elt's strong reaction of surprise, and now for the real shocker. I hope his health can take this she thought. "Yet, she was marked with the Queen's seal."  
  
"Your highness you speak of something impossible. It is impossible for a human to bare the burden of the Royal Seal. Humanity has not advanced far enough physically to handle it."  
  
If the situation had been even a tiny bit different, she might have found the current situation amusing especially Bal'elt's reaction. However, she at this moment could not have been more serious. "I understand your feelings Bal'elt. Do you now understand my reaction from earlier? I know of the reports from our scientist, but yet I know what I saw. Tell me, how is it possible? And perhaps who could this woman be? Is there any human close enough to Zan that something might have happened?"  
  
Bal'elt paused for a second as if struggling over some he knew that he was deciding if maybe he should tell her. "Tell me what you know, Bal'elt?" She said using every bit of commanding presence she could muster, and eliminating any doubt about what her advisor was to do.  
  
"When Queen Ava returned last year some of our informants heard her celebrating her victory over someone. They did not recognize the name, and so I set about trying to contact..."  
  
Raising her hand quickly as a signal she was going to interrupt him. "I do not need to know your methods, I trust you were covert. What was this woman's name?" she asked.  
  
Nodding he answered, "Liz Parker."  
  
For a second she assumed it must be a different woman, but then something from a report on human culture crossed her mind. "Tell was there not something about a human marriage custom that talked of the female engaging in some changing of her name?" The Dowager asked. Bal'elt did not speak immediately, but struggled to remember what information he remembered on human marriage custom. After a minute he seemed to have remembered what she was asking for.  
  
"Yes, it is custom for the woman to take the last name of the man she is to marry. Your highness do you believe this Liz Parker to be the woman you contacted?"  
  
"The woman I contacted introduced herself as Liz Evans. Was my son not given the name of Max Evans by the family that adopted him?"  
  
She just waited as he thought over what she had just said. "Yes...I believe it was, but your highness we both know that humans are at this stage of development unable to physically tolerate the either of the seals. It is impossible...unless."  
  
"Unless what?" She did not usually have to press him for information like  
this, but she was forcing him to think along lines no one had believed  
possible.  
  
"It is possible your majesty that if Zan healed this woman from a near  
fatal trauma to her body it is possible he may have advanced her body's  
own evolution. Yet, even if that was the case I do not believe any human  
has the ability to accept either of the seals."  
  
"Bal'elt I tell you, what you believe impossible has occurred. Liz Par...ah  
Liz Evans has somehow been able to accept the Queen's Seal. I want you  
give me a report first thing in the morning on everything you have on  
this woman."  
  
"Yes, my Queen. Is there anything else you would ask of me?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to have the best soldiers still loyal to us to gather  
here. I also want you to find contact the fastest ship we have. Once here  
I will talk to them in private."  
  
"Where will they be going?"  
  
"To Earth. My attempting to contact Queen Ava has now exposed this new  
Queen. Khivar will not let this stand. A Royal Four he has no traitor in  
would be to great a threat for him to go after. We can only hope our men  
will arrive in time."  
  
"They will your majesty."  
  
"Such faith even now? I doubt I have ever made as such a mistake before  
now. Ava must have passed the seal to this woman before she died. I  
wonder why? But it doesn't matter it seems at the end she did one good  
thing, and now we have the opportunity to get rid of Khivar."  
  
"We can only hope, and what was that human saying...ah, yes. 'That fortune  
favors the bold.' I believe your majesty it is now time for us to be  
bold."  
  
"Then go. You have my orders," She said before turning to watch the  
stars. I wish I could have told you what else I saw that this Liz seemed  
as shocked as I by seeing the seal on her arm. Ava must have buried the  
memory of giving her the seal behind a mind warp. But what? Could she  
have had doubts of Liz being able to handle this all right away? Or was  
she trying to buy time, trying to keep the emergence of the new Queen  
secret from Khivar as long as possible, but only letting the person learn  
what she could over time? I hope this woman is worthy of you my son. I  
hope she maybe at last what brings you home to me, and to your people.  
  
Los Angeles - Cal Langley's House Cal shot up from his bed like a child from some nightmare. No. No. NO! His mind screamed. This was impossible, and even if it were possible it has been months since Tess's death. The seal would never take this long to surface. Yet it was there suddenly today he'd felt another connection establish itself. He'd always had a mental link to his charges that allowed him to know where they were, and if they were alive. When Nasaedo had died he'd suddenly found himself cursed with his charges as well which was why for more then one reason had been overjoyed when Tess had died almost a year ago.  
  
He'd waited at first for one of his other charges blips to go stronger, and tell him which one had become the new queen. Yet nothing had happened. In fact until now he hadn't realized a new connection had begun forming, but rather then come into being all at once it had grown stronger over time. Until suddenly something had caused it to flare to full strength and given him the name of his new charge, a splitting headache, and a shock that would have given a human a heart attack. Liz Parker, she was his new charge and his new Queen.  
  
He hadn't believed it at first after all humans couldn't hold the seal. He'd seen the experimental data. How? He'd spent the last five hours searching for a way to ignore what the imperative was directing him to do. He hadn't felt it this strong since he'd been on Antar. Memories, feelings, and a sense of duty that he'd long since buried in the past hit him like a two by four. Liz Parker had not been a genetically engineered brat, and his study of the Roswell teens had left him feeling she was perhaps the greatest thing ever to happen to the royals. Not that he would ever say that, she had after all fallen in love with Max.  
  
Still he'd been impressed by her. She had overcome by the simple strength of her humanity, the biological programming that had directed Max and Tess be together. Not that he'd ever told Max, but he'd gone to Roswell shortly after the shooting to see what the danger of exposure was. His connections with the 'true believers' out there had allowed him to hear fairly quickly about the incident in the Crashdown. Although the Roswell teens were Nasaedo's responsibility he'd felt compelled to check out the situation himself. He'd seen Liz Parker, and seen her interact with everyone.  
  
She was cool headed, smart, and seemed able to help calm the emotions of those around her. It had caused an interesting thought to gestate in his brain, and he had left Roswell rather quickly. The question of what would Liz be like if she were his queen. It had taken him a long time to suppress such questions and thoughts. Then Max had shown up forcing him to go on that little joy ride. Despite his anger, and disgust he'd found himself advising his king once more. He was trying to fix one mistake, but making a bigger one. Somehow the imperative had forced him to tell Max something to send him home to Liz. More then what Max had done this angered, and terrified him. Why would the imperative care about some human?  
  
When he'd learned of Liz sudden display of powers he realized something more was up. And to his shame he hadn't done anything to help. Especially since he knew what Tess had done to Liz. He knew what she had not even suspected that her 'Future Max' was a mind warp by Tess. He'd avoided it by saying she wasn't his responsibility, and she still ended up with Max. Now with this sudden change he could feel nothing, but shame. Shame for failing to protect his charge something he had never felt before. It had only been a few hours since the new awareness had shaken him to the core, but he couldn't shake what he'd dubbed 'the ideals of the ignorant'. The ideals of duty, honor, and loyalty were now ringing in his head.  
  
For the first time in decades Cal had found someone he could not shake the desire to protect. Still he tried to fight the imperative by saying maybe it was because the two seals were together that was causing this. He fought with himself, fought against the pathetic ideals of heroism, duty, and honor that he had suppressed for so long. He walked into his library, and grabbed a book of poetry he'd bought when he first ended up on this planet. It was a book of the collected works of poetry by Tennyson. He'd felt then as he felt now that the ideals Tennyson expressed in his poems were foolish. Duty, honor, and truth were for fools because only they could hold onto them in the harsh reality of the real world.  
  
Yet, even because of that he'd felt if anyone ever came close to describing a hero it was Tennyson. In Tennyson one received the feelings, good and bad of what it meant to be a hero. He unconsciously turned to the page that held the poem Ulysses. As always he eyes were draw to the last lines of that famous poem. Others might have gone to look at 'The Charge of the Light Brigade', but for Langley the best lines of Tennyson were the closing lines of 'Ulysses'. 'Though we are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven that which we are, we are. One equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will, to strive, to seek, and not to yield.'  
  
He knew that once Khivar learned that a new Queen had arisen he would come to Earth. He'd controlled Ava/Tess, but he would never control Liz Parker. She would never betray Max, Michael, or Isabelle. She would fight for them all till she had nothing left in her body to fight with. She was a woman fit to hold the position of Queen of Antar. Oh god what is wrong with me. Why the hell am I talking like this? Damn Zan, Damn Liz Parker, and Damn this imperative. That has to be what this is. I'm don't talk like this; I'm not some stupid fool. Liz was no different than any other human or antarian. She was no more deserving of his loyalty than anyone else had ever been. She would use him just as all the others had.  
  
Yet a part of him, a part he had long buried, buried with hope of trust with the humans started asking a questions he couldn't answer. 'If she was no different why would Tess have given up her seal to her? How could she have overcome the genetic programming of Max to be with Tess?' He couldn't answer those questions, and so the whole situation ate at him. He placed the old book back in its place and went to look out one of the windows in his library. He would go find the Royals, and the new queen. He would protect her until she proved undeserving of his service. He would even enjoy it until he could find a way to hate her, and he knew once he had that he could fight this imperative.  
  
Then suddenly a strange memory passed his mind. The Guardians Oath. The one he'd sworn so long ago. Through fire, through darkness, through doubt, and despair. I will follow you. Even if it would be unto my own death in the dark places no other will enter. I shall stand on the bridge, and no others will pass. Looking up at the sky he shouted out a string of curses in every language he knew. All he wanted was to be left alone, but god or the universe just wouldn't allow it. His sudden awareness of Liz had overloaded the rest of his abilities, and so he had to think of another way to find the annoying royals. Then an idea popped into his head, and a plan soon after. After that he would find himself one more doing the bidding of anything Royals. He curse not for the first time that the imperative prevented him from killing himself. 


	4. Chapter 3 The pieces are moving

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby & Roswell Books "A New Beginning" and "Nightscape".  
  
*Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I've written so far, and as I got through I realized that there was too much here for one chapter. So Chapter Five should be out by tomorrow. Anyway please Read and Review.*  
  
Part 4  
  
Jim Valenti looked over his shoulder one last time before turning off the road, and turning off into the desert. He'd believed his days of late night meetings in the desert would be over when the kids had fled Roswell. Instead I'm going out here more and more. He'd been spending more time outside the pod chamber ruins holding meetings now then when the Pod Squad had been here. It was one of the few places the parents could gather without worrying if the FBI was listening in on them. Although he had a feeling the 'Special Unit' had loosened it noose around the parents in Roswell. So they could concentrate on catching Max, Isabelle, Michael, Liz, Maria, and Kyle. He was not about to start taking chances that could end up endangering the lives of his son, and the others who had become like his own children.  
  
His life had changed so drastically since Max Evans first came to his attention. First he'd hunted Max, and then become the protector in place of the ones that abandoned them. Now he'd become protector for the parents they'd left behind. Although Maria would probably object to how closely he was protecting her mom. Looking over the scenery, he figured it would be about five more minutes.  
  
Jeff Parker had arranged this meeting, and that was definitely bothering him. Jeff Parker had not taken the revelations in Liz's journal as well as the Evan's or even Amy Deluca. Still Jeff Parker seemed to be fighting against what he wanted to believe, and what he had known for a lifetime as impossible. If the kids ever were able to return home they would definitely need to have a long talk with Jeff Parker especially Max. Although I think it would have to do more with running away and marrying his daughter then anything else. Yet, Jeff Parker's struggle over the revelations in Liz's journal had at least contained a belief that this truly happened, his wife was another matter.  
  
Nancy Parker had become a problem for the other parents, and especially him. Her refusal what the journal said about Max, Michael, and Isabelle or their lives had already caused a number of fights.  
  
I felt like I was on the witness stand being grilled by a district attorney. I still remember the look of anger on her face as I refused to concede that it had all been some kind of delusion in Liz's mind. Her anger at him was only surpassed by her anger for the Evan's. He still remembered the fist fight that nearly broke out between Diane and Nancy when she had compared their excuses had about as much veracity as Germans who claimed not to know what was happening in the Concentration Camps. He and Jeff had eventually been able to calm Nancy down.  
  
So far the only ground Nancy Parker had given was that she did accept that the kids were in danger. The threat of the 'Special Unit' she had seen with her own eyes and despite her belief about this 'alien' business she did realize at least some people in the government believed it. The events of Graduation had separated all of them from the rest of Roswell, and they had been forced to come together in the face of that. That meant Nancy's anger had separated her from the only people who could really understand what she was going through.  
  
She was the only one quiet at the meetings, the only one who never asked me to tell some story about of the group. Diane and Phillip had taken comfort in his memories as they realized the true character of the children they'd raised. Amy had finally understood why her car had needed so much repair work. The Parkers never asked him anything about Liz, and that he thought was a great tragedy. Especially considering the quality of the daughter they had raised.  
  
Taking a deep sigh as he decelerated, and finally brought his car to a complete stop next Amy's Jetta. Stepping out of his car Jim Valenti began the familiar uphill walk toward just outside the pod chamber where the other parents had already gathered. He suddenly found himself looking over the group of parents and comparing them to their children as unintentionally they were standing in a hap hazard manner that was too much like the pod squad for him to stop the smile that he found stretching across his face.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Jim said as he managed to wipe the smile from his face.  
  
"Its okay, Jim," Phillip Evans said  
  
"So what's this about?" Jim said as he did a quick check over of the others.  
  
Phillip seemed to wait till I was looking back at him to continue wonder why? Jim thought. "I've been thinking on how vulnerable we are to the 'Special Unit' and how much of a danger that is to the kids. I want to change that," Phillip said.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"I want to rig our houses with cameras, and then get them to charge in. The cameras won't have tapes, but will be sending the signal somewhere else. I have a friend who I met in college that works at CNN. I can set it up so he will get the tape. I know he will move heaven and earth to get that tape on the air. It would definitely give us some leverage against them."  
  
"What does everyone else think?" Jim asked. The Evan's were all for it, and surprisingly so were the Parkers. The only one who seemed uncomfortable was Amy. She probably sees this as a violation of her privacy.  
  
"It isn't much, and definitely won't end this. But it will give us some leverage on these people if they ever try and use us against the kids," Jeff finished.  
  
"Alright, how long would it take to set up?" Valenti asked.  
  
"No more than two weeks," Phillip Evans answered.  
  
"Alright, set it up. Is there anything else?" Jim asked.  
  
Just outside Boise, Idaho  
  
Kyle shifted the VW van into park, and let his head drop to the steering wheel in exhaustion. Thank god everyone agreed to stop for the night, Kyle thought. I know that I will never get used to driving for twelve hours at a stretch. I should have insisted someone else park the car, he thought as he closed his eyes for a second. Then he felt pressure on his shoulder. Turning his head and forcing open his eyes he saw Isabelle looking at him with her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We got rooms?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yes, everyone else is already up there. I came back to get you, what took you so long?"  
  
"I just left you guys out front a few minutes ago."  
  
"Kyle, that was almost twenty minutes ago. I think you fell asleep."  
  
"No way, I was just resting my eyes," he paused as he looked at the time on his watch. Crap, I did fall asleep. Stepping out of the car, and standing for the first time in twelve hours Kyle found it a little hard to stand for a second. Isabelle was there in a heartbeat to help steady him, and soon they were both on their way up to the rooms.  
  
Almost as an afterthought Kyle began wondering which room he would be sleeping in, and who he'd be rooming with? "By the way, we figure out the sleeping arrangements?" Kyle asked.  
  
Isabelle paused for a second before answering. "I don't know. But I would get ready for Michael's snoring if I were you."  
  
Kyle just nodded his head. Michael wasn't bad, but it was one of those not really funny jokes that made this never ending road trip a little more bearable. "Wait Isabelle, please tell me we're not having a meeting now!" Kyle pleaded.  
  
Isabelle turned toward him and gave him a sly smile. "Sorry, but I can not tell a lie."  
  
"That was George Washington," Kyle fired back.  
  
Michael leaned back and watched the television as Isabelle went to collect Kyle. Doubt there is anything interesting. Still it gave him a way of ignoring Maria's glare, which had not weakened in the twelve hours since his little off-hand comment. He'd tried to apologize, but Maria wasn't going to make it that easy. She wants to be mad then...why couldn't she accept he was sorry? She had to know he wasn't serious. Michael took a deep breath, and returned his focus to the television. Right now even commercials where better then listening to his thoughts.  
  
"Are you in trouble? Do you feel like someone is chasing you?" the narrator said. Speaking to the converted buddy, Michael thought.  
  
"This could be a sign of Antarian Syndrome," Michael shot up at that. What the hell? There is no way he just heard that did he? Looking over his shoulder he saw that Maria had been listening, and she too had a look of shock on her face. Max and Liz had moved to get a better look at the television.  
  
The voice of the narrator was replaced by a personal testimonial. "My name is Zan. I came to LA a year ago looking for help. You see I'd just lost my son, and I kind of just made things worse. However, thanks to this miracle I was able to get back on my feet. Now I know when I need help I know where to go. Just call the hotline talk to my friend Cal."  
  
"Max?" Maria didn't get a chance to finish. No one did, not that we would know what to say. Michael thought. Thank god Isabelle and Kyle chose that moment to enter the room. There must have been something on our faces because Isabelle and Kyle looked very concerned.  
  
"Max, what's going on?" Isabelle asked.  
  
Max turned around and looked at his sister. "Someone just sent us a message," Max said an edge of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cal Langley," Max answered.  
  
Los Angeles – Cal Langley's House  
  
He had to admit it this was probably one of the most amazing things he'd ever set up. He'd needed to get a message to his King and Queen although thinking of them like that made him want to puke. Why did I leave that book on Tennyson in my damn house! Still for whatever reason he what he'd pulled off in the last twelve hours was spectacular even by his own standards. One of his friends had been working on a commercial for help hotline, and on a person favor he'd made a few variations for the commercial that would be sent to out to a specific area. Boise Idaho.  
  
Then he'd pulled a few more strings and this little commercial would be running once an hour for the next couple of days. Now I just have to hope they stay in there long enough to see it. It was at times like this that he wished he could drown himself in alcohol like humans, but no matter how much he wished it he couldn't beat the imperative that way. He'd made sure that if Max called then his call would be direct here, and then he could finish the arrangements to bring his King back here.  
  
Why did this have to happen? Has to be the universes idea of payback, but I'm not sure for what? As he let his thought wander he found himself walking to the library. He'd avoided the library since the incident the other day, and he'd planned on avoiding it for awhile yet. In there thoughts of Tennyson would not escape him thoughts of heroes, thoughts of a time when he would have tried to live up to such rubbish. Rubbish, is that what it is? For a second he actually thought about it before slamming his fist into a wall.  
  
"Damn it! Why is this happening? Can I never be free? Am I to spend eternity fighting for things I no longer believe in simply because my king tells me?" Cal screamed. The scream echoed through the empty house like some mournful cry. He receive no answer, there was no one to comfort him. His only company was the competing thoughts in his brain. One said to protect, the other to run like hell. He was saved from further introspection when he heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello, this John Jeff..."  
  
Interrupting so he could avoid wasting time, "I assume you have Max waiting?"  
  
"Yes, I'll connect you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cal waited. Then he heard it. "Hello," a familiar voice said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hello, Max. I see you got my message."  
  
Perhaps antagonizing his King was not the best thing he could do, but he really didn't care. The imperative might make him protect the King and Queen, but it did mean he had to be nice about it.  
  
"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again?"  
  
"Can we avoid having this conversation on the phone? How about we arrange a meeting?" Hoping Max would accept that, and not push him.  
  
"How soon can you get up here?" Langley took a second to figure that out. His private Jet could get him there quickly. "It should take me about an hour and a half to get up there. Meet me at Walsh airfield."  
  
"Alright, see you then."  
  
The short conversation had done little to ease Langley's state of mind, but it did give him something new to focus on. Now I just need to make two phone calls, and then just half an hour before I can take off. For some reason at that moment a line from Tennyson popped into his head. 'Theirs was not to reason why, theirs was not to make reply, theirs was but to do and die.'  
  
Boise, Idaho  
  
Max hung up the phone and wondered at the new strange twist this day had taken. First, Liz had collapsed, and now Cal Langley had sent them a message. Turning around Max watched as everyone's eyes focused on him. Putting aside his guilt and doubt for the moment Max started filling in the group about his recent conversation with Langley.  
  
"Is anyone else here thinking there is more going on here," Michael said when Max finished.  
  
"I mean come, Liz collapses and sees some strange building, and now out of the blue Langley contacts us. The same Langley who told Max never under any circumstance to talk to him again?" Maria added.  
  
Isabelle spoke next. "Plus remember who we all reacted to what Liz said. I don't know why Langley sent that message, but if he has answers I think we need to find them."  
  
"Yeah, like the last time a protector of yours, and his little blonde told you they had answers? Max do you really trust this Langley?" Kyle asked.  
  
Max could feel the pressure of the eyes on him, but for the moment ignored them. Did he trust Langley? That is the question isn't it. "I wouldn't say I'd trust him. However I don't think he'd try and hurt us."  
  
"I think we need to go see him. If there is something going on he might know, and with all his connections he could definitely help us," Liz said to the group, but in a strange sense Max felt it was also just for him. Liz's support always seemed to ease his concerns, and make him more comfortable with deciding things for the group. Now if I was just better at it.  
  
"I agree," Maria said.  
  
Followed by Michael's, "Me, too."  
  
Kyle just nodded his head as did Isabelle. Then Max turned to Liz. "Okay then I guess we check out, and head for the airfield."  
  
"Fine by me, as long as someone else drives," Kyle said.  
  
"But you're so good at it. I was thinking of naming you Royal Chauffeur," Michael said with a smirk. Kyle shot Michael a dirty look, and for the second time that night Isabelle laughed. Max watched as some of the tension in the group melted away. Moments like this were too few for them either because of aliens or the 'Special Unit'. Langley had told him that he shouldn't go searching for the truth about his past because his true strength came from his human side. He'd felt that meant his relationship with Liz, but maybe that wasn't all of it. Maybe it was moments like this, or maybe he really needed to stop watching Babylon 5 reruns with Kyle. All that sci-fi is getting to my head.  
  
"Michael make another comment like that, and you have to watch as many chick flicks as Isabelle, Liz, and I can find." Maria said as she began moving so she was standing next to Liz. Isabelle did the same.  
  
Then Isabelle added her own little added torture. "Cause I really don't think there is a limit on the number of times you can watch '16 Candles'. Don't you agree Maria?"  
  
Liz watched the look of horror that crossed Michael's face, and struggled not to laugh. She watched Max trying to do the same thing. Then she realized something both Maria and Isabelle were standing at her sides. Flanking her almost like how Isabelle and Michael would flank Max. Could there be a reason for this? No, they probably didn't even realize they had done it. I'm probably tired, she thought. Better get this show on the road.  
  
Reaching over Liz touched Maria's shoulder to get her attention, and she did just not the way she wanted. The world suddenly warped away. *Isabelle sobbing uncontrollably* *The Crashdown in being consumed in flames* *Then she heard something, but she couldn't make it out. The words were jumbled.*  
  
Then suddenly she was back. The room untouched, and looking at her wondering, what she had seen? I wonder if I will ever get used to this?  
  
"Liz, what did you see?"  
  
"I don't know. I saw Isabelle crying, and then the Crashdown burning. Then I'm not sure it didn't make sense."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Not exactly your most helpful vision Liz."  
  
"Spaceboy will you ever learn to think before you speak?" Maria practically screamed as she turned from Liz to glare at Michael.  
  
Clearly not wanting to get into another fight with Maria, Michael tried to back off. "I was just making an observation, Maria."  
  
"Just making an observation my a..."  
  
Interrupting before Maria could finish his statement Isabelle stepped between the two. "Maria! Michael! Look before the two of you get into another fight how about we get our stuff together, and check out?"  
  
Michael and Maria mumbled replies and moved off. Liz went over and whispered to Isabelle. "Nice save."  
  
Isabelle just smiled, "I've been waiting to do that all day."  
  
Antar – Resistance Central Command  
  
Bal'elt watched off to the side as the Dowager Queen gave her orders to the soldiers. They were to protect the King and his new Queen at all costs. The risks did not have to be explained to them. They knew if they accepted this mission their odds of returning were slim to none. They might not even be able to swing the tide of events, and the King would die anyway. But each one of them was a descendent or former member of the Antarian Royal Guard. They had failed to protect the King once they would die before allowing it again.  
  
Anyone who knew these soldiers would never question their honor, but in their minds that single failure had tarnished them. That their honor was stained beyond redemption, and Bal'elt knew that when the Queen offered them the choice of going or not going not a single one would take it. Even those who were descendents of former members of the guard felt that way. He knew it. It was a topic of concern brought up on occasion by new resistance commanders because sometimes they would attempt mission that were pure suicide to a erase a sin that no one but them could see.  
  
Informants in the palace had let them know that Khivar would be leaving in two days. That meant they would have to leave today, and push the limits of the ships engines to make it there before Khivar. It was also a new chapter in the history of the Royal Guard. For it will be the first time the Guard Commander would leave Antar. Tradition dictated that the Guard Commander never leave Antar, and only subordinates lead the Guard on mission off Antar. But Guard Commander Garen would have not have allowed anyone else to lead this mission. For of all the Royal Guard he blamed himself the most for King Zan's death.  
  
Garen had been one of the most honored soldiers in the Antarian History, and despite not being of Noble birth he was promoted to officer's rank. As commander of the 7th Royal Army Regiment he had a massive impact on a young officer named Rath. Rath learned everything he could from the older soldier, and used those lessons extremely well. The two had become very good friends. When Rath became Zan's second in command years later Rath appoint Garen as Guard Commander. Yet, when a short time later Khivar was able to kill Rath, Ava, Vilandra, and Zan; Garen had taken it as a personal failure.  
  
Despite several attempts by himself as well as others to convince him otherwise Garen would see it as nothing else. Even though Garen had rallied the Royal Guard to drive Khivar back long enough to rescue the Dowager Queen, and the DNA of the Royal Four. Bal'elt had given up counting the number of times Garen had saved the resistance, and now when most soldiers of his age and reputation would be content to step away from the battlefield he had agreed to go on what amounted to a suicide mission.  
  
The Queen finished, and the Guard snapped to attention. I how can it be that we could have such people as this and Khivar still hold this world? Garen lead the guard from the room.  
  
"Why do you stand in the shadows Bal'elt?" The Queen asked him without looking at him.  
  
"I have as ever been your loyal servant, and I would do anything you asked of me. Yet, I know that I would never have a tenth of the courage that these people have."  
  
The Queen said nothing for a moment. "Then let us pray that their courage may give them strength beyond their numbers. That they may prevent Khivar from killing my son again, and offer him the chance to end this war."  
  
"With such as those, can we even doubt?" Bal'elt said as he looked his Queen in directly into her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 4 Your Move

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby & Roswell Books "A New Beginning" and "Nightscape".  
  
*Author's Note: For those of you that don't remember Kal Langley is the other protector besides Nascedo. He's a Hollywood Producer, and max goes to see him early in season three to help try and get his son back from Tess. I want to say thank you for all of those of you who have reviewed my story. Your support has been greatly appreciated, and helped me write this story. Anyway please Read and Review.*  
  
Part 5  
  
Walsh Airfield - Boise, Idaho  
  
Never realized just how much he missed the clearer night sky, Cal thought as he watched the stars from the ground right next to his jet. I've been in L.A. to long, he thought. The pilots had actually managed to get his private jet out to the Walsh airfield faster then he'd believed possible which had not exactly made him happy. It left him with time to let his thoughts wander and even humans without his problems believed that was a bad thing. Especially since the only thoughts in his head were filled with something that for him seemed so wrong he didn't know how to describe it.  
  
Then he heard it. Preparing himself as much as possible for the deluge of questions that Max and the others would inevitably ask. He just hoped he could convince them to get on the plane and on the way to L.A. before it happened. Of course it wasn't like he had all the answers and he was sure he would be saying he didn't know more then Max would be happy with. I told Max to listen to his human side because it was the best part of him, and now that is going to come back and bite me on the ass.  
  
Before he could think of something new to complain about a VW bus pulled up to the airfield and he couldn't help but be amazed. They traveled from Roswell in that? He was surprised to see his charges tumble out of the van, and found himself giving his King and Queen at least some credit for keeping Rath from killing someone. Or maybe I should credit that to his girlfriend.  
  
Max didn't believe Langley was going to set them up, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned about Langley's sudden appearance. He made sure that Isabelle and Michael stayed to close to Kyle and Maria while he kept Liz as close to him as possible. He'd never got the uneasy feeling from Langley that he'd gotten from Nascedo there was no way he would take any chances when it came to everyone's safety. Not again.  
  
Langley made no attempt to meet them. He just waited as Max and the others crossed the distance between them. He wants it to be like we are coming to him, and not the other way around, Max realized. Whatever had compelled Kal Langley to contact them it had clearly not been because he had put his bitterness behind him. Not for the first time Max wondered what had caused that bitterness, and anger. He knew he could ask or even demand the truth, but he'd violated Langley's free will once. I won't do it again.  
  
Once they were five feet from Langley he finally moved. "Well that took you all long enough? Its not like I expect you to come running, but taking forever to walk from your van to the plane I have waiting for you. Is that really too much to ask?" Langley said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"As opposed to avoiding your responsibilities for fifty years because you're a little upset with your life. I mean you must have it pretty bad...no wait you've had it easy. Sorry." Michael fired back with a smirk of his own.  
  
Max turned to look back at Michael. "Michael, drop it." Max said, but his eyes betrayed his rebuke.  
  
"I don't need you to protect me from Rath's words, your maje...Max. And I wouldn't be so quick with the snide remarks about my life." The two just glared at each other for a second before Langley turned his attention back to Max.  
  
"Sure, Maxwell, whatever you say," Michael said as he turned his attention back towards Maria.  
  
"Well, now that is over. Would you all care to get on the plane? That is unless you want to stand out here in the middle of nowhere so Rath here can get a better look at my eyes?"  
  
Max just shook his head. "I'm sure we can all agree that getting on the plane would be best. We have questions for you Langley, and we will want answers."  
  
The inside of the private jet was a breath of fresh air to people who had spent the last six months inside a VW van, and ratty motels. The plane was larger then the VW van which Langley had arranged to be driven back by someone who worked for him. Liz had asked for the person's name, but before Langley would answer they were interrupted by not to silent snoring of Kyle as he reclined in his seat. He really was exhausted, and so am I.  
  
Liz reached up and rubbed her forehead. Thanks to her dreams sleep for her had not been as easy, or as restful. Langley had gotten Max to postpone the question and answer session until they reached L.A. so everyone would have sometime to rest. Liz and Max had taken a pair of seats closer to the cockpit. Michael and Maria had taken the seats behind them with Isabelle and Kyle taking the seats in the back.  
  
Max had reclined his seat a little allowing Liz to lie down across his lap. The comforting feeling of Max usually silenced her mind, and allowed her to sleep. Unfortunately she soon discovered herself in another of the confusing dreams that had plagued her for the past month. She found herself in a theater with her friends around her. Michael and Maria were arguing. Kyle was trying to get Isabelle to laugh, and Max was looking at her. She couldn't tell where the theater was, or even what was going to be playing. She really didn't care though.  
  
Then the movie started. It was a film about a girl falling in love with a man who would be king of a foreign country, and not knowing who he was at first. Then as the movie was reaching for resolution it stopped, and her friends stood up turning to look at her. They didn't move. They just stood perfectly still waiting for something. Are they waiting for me? She thought. Then the black robed figure appeared.  
  
"Finish it," the figure said in a tone that seemed almost annoyed.  
  
"I don't understand? What do you want me to finish?" Liz asked. The figure did not answer, but instead pointed to the screen.  
  
As Liz looked she saw that the movie had been replaced by her memories of the day she was shot. She saw it all the two men struggling for the gun, Maria screaming, and the gun going off with her dropping to the ground then Max running over to her. She saw Max healing her, and then turned to look at the figure noticing that it had moved right next to her. She did not know what this dream figure wanted of her, but then also she did know what he wanted. The figure seemed to look through her before speaking again.  
  
"You are so close. Don't fight it. You have to be ready. You are the key."  
  
Before Liz could answer the dream world drained away, and Liz felt herself shoot up from Max's lap. Oh, god what is wrong with me? Her sudden movement had also woken Max.  
  
"Liz are you okay?"  
  
Liz looked up at Max at that moment to Liz; Max's feelings of guilt both for changing her when he healed her, and keeping her from a normal life were as tangible as air. Liz reached up, and placed her hand along the side of his face. She could see his relaxation at her touch, and the comfort he gained from that.  
  
"I'm fine Max. It was just a dream. There is nothing wrong."  
  
Max's face was clear as words. He wasn't convinced. "Max, I'm fine. I've been having some unusual dreams, but that is all. If something was seriously wrong I promise I would tell you," Liz said as she cupped his face with her hands.  
  
At that moment Max noticed Langley was watching the two of them. He seemed to be fighting something, and after a second he sighed then stood up. Langley crossed the cabin, and was standing right next to them.  
  
"Is everything al right?" He asked.  
  
"I just had a usual dream," Liz answered.  
  
"Not that I'm trying to be a psychologist for you, but dreams are important. They often carry more importance then you would believe. Telling you things you may not realize you know? Why don't you tell us the dream?" Langley said. Max noticed his words seemed forced. What is going on here? He thought.  
  
Liz looks at Langley then to Max, but before she can answer something happens. Max watches in horror as Liz's eyes roll into her head, and her body falls forward. "Liz!" Max screams as he reaches out for his wife.  
  
Max's screams have caused everyone else to spring to life. "Max? What's going on?" Isabelle asked. Not getting an answer she stands and sees Langley and Max hovering around Liz. Maria almost knocks Michael out of his seat as she runs up to the front to see what has happened to her friend.  
  
"Oh, god! Max do something!" Maria screamed.  
  
Before Max could even move his hand Langley had his hand on Max's wrist. Max looked down at the shape shifter who was squeezing his wrist. "Max, stop. She's going to be alright," Kal said as he stood looking Max in the eye.  
  
"Excuse me how do you know that? I mean Liz collapses and without examining her you say she's okay, and not to do anything?" Maria asked frantically.  
  
"Yeah what is going on Langley?" Michael asked.  
  
"What is going on, Langley? No sarcasm, No half answers, I want you to tell me what is going on with Liz. Or so help me I will..."  
  
"Calm down your highness. And as for what is going on with Liz. I do not believe there is anything wrong with her, but was tonight the first night she had any unusual dreams and has anything else odd happened to her lately?" Langley asked."  
  
"I'm not sure about the dreams, but earlier today she collapsed similarly in the restroom of a rest stop."  
  
"I think I know what is happening to the Liz, but first I need to check something," without elaborating Langley reaches down, and lifts up Liz's arm. Then displayed what he saw to the others. In the time they had known each other Max, Michael, Maria, Isabelle, and Kyle had seen a lot of strange things appear on Liz. This however topped them all. Max, Michael and Isabelle just starred at it as if struggling to remember something that was just out of reach. Langley was silent, Max was torn between the desire to beat the answers out of him as to what was happening to his wife and a sudden feeling of joy as he looked at the glowing symbol on Liz's arm.  
  
Royal Antarian Ship – Aly'la  
  
Guard Commander Garen tilts his head back, and takes several deep breaths before closing his eyes. As he had every morning and night of his life he meditated. Although many of his soldiers had not understood the Guard Commander's use of what had been considered a priestly practice they did not need understanding to follow his orders. Garen had accepted the life of a soldier as a priest accepts his calling, and he knew that for him that would mean he walk alone. He'd studied war as a priest studied his religious texts, and in doing so had become a priest of war.  
  
At first his meditations had been as seem by his commander of his unhappiness with military life, and later as he advanced in rank as personal quirks of the commanding officer. His attitudes and habits were his own no matter what others said about them. His record as a soldier was second to known so they accept these quirks as they thought of them. Not that he cared much for what others thought of him. The only person whose opinion had ever really mattered to him had died decades ago.  
  
It was here though meditation failed him. Rath, his protégé, his commanding officer, and his friend when his thoughts to turned to him he was never able to successfully meditate. Instead he decided to go look over the latest information they had about the royals, and as always it was Rath's file that he looked at. No, not Rath, but Michael. By all reports he was stubborn, headstrong, and reckless, but he was also loyal, fiercely protective.  
  
Exactly as you were when I first met you when I first joined the Antarian army, and I took you under my wing. We have both changed much in that time, and yet so much is the same. I pray this time I may make a difference for you my old friend. He knew better then most the length of the odds against them, and experience was telling him that his coming was hurting them. Yet, he could not make himself stay on Antar. The ravages of time, and war had left his body weakened and no matter what he did not have long for this existence.  
  
But what time, countless battle, or even his own self-doubt could not destroy was his will. It was the part of him that made him believe he could still dive into the heart of battle as recklessly as he had when he'd been the invincible young man at the start of a military career. I will not fail you again Rath, or King Zan. I have waited over fifty human years for this moment, and I swear to you, Khivar shall die.  
  
Liz once more found herself in the cathedral like building, and once more she found herself coming face to face with a strange woman. She didn't seem older then her own mother, but that was before you looked into her eyes. There it seemed as she was centuries old, and was haunted by some hell Liz never wanted to know. But everything was different.  
  
The woman walked toward Liz coolly, and without the shock that had previously appeared on her face when she saw her. "Hello Liz Evans," the woman said.  
  
"Who are you?" Liz asked.  
  
"I believe the human phrase is mother-in-law?" the woman's answer shocked Liz.  
  
"That would make you..." Liz didn't finish as the woman interrupted.  
  
The woman had raised her hand as a physical representation of her interruption. "The Dowager Queen of Antar, and I am sure you have a lot of questions. However, we do not have much time, and we have much to discuss."  
  
Liz nodded in answer to the Dowager's question, and so she continued. "You and Max need to know. Khivar has left for Earth with a force of combat troops to attack you, and he will be there in as little as three day's time. I have dispatched as much of the Royal Guard as could be transported to help you, and they left before Khivar so they should arrive before he does."  
  
Again Liz nodded as she took in the information. "Thank you."  
  
"You can not leave just yet," The Queen said as she reached out, and held Liz's arm.  
  
"I do not know much of what has happened to my son on your planet, but I do know you love him, and he you. I know you have suffered much for the love of my son, but in doing so you gained something that no one believed possible." A look of confusion passed over Liz's face.  
  
The Queen lifted up Liz's right arm; slowly pushing back her shirt sleeve as she did. The sight of her arm caused a flood of thoughts to his Liz's brain, but before she could ask the Dowager spoke. "You Liz Parker carry the Royal Seal of the Queen of Antar, and are the rightful and lawful Queen of Antar."  
  
Antarian Fleet Ship – Dralfi  
  
Khivar had not believed it possible that the resistance could learn of his plan to attack what was left of the Royal Four on Earth. Yet they had, and they had dispatched the Royal Guard to Earth to help prepare Zan's reincarnation to defend against him. Even that old fool Garen had gone along. The great warmaster had been all that had kept the resistance from being destroyed long ago, and the chance to take him down with Zan had only sweetened this mission.  
  
Yet, as he prepared his plans for dealing with the Antarian Royal Guard, Garen, and Zan he also found himself thinking about he would deal with Jesse. He was a distraction, but an easily curable one. He knew that Vilandra had separated from this human thanks to reports from Nicholas before he had disappeared. Clearly, Vilandra was coming to her senses about how such a low creature could be allowed to touch her. He would merely finish the job by making sure the human suffered for trying to possess what was his.  
  
It would take time to locate Vilandra and the others, but Jesse Ramirez would be infinitely easier. Passing in his thought to take a deep breath, Khivar turned and thought of Vilandra even in her human body so beautiful, so enticing. Jesse had taken from Khivar, and although the pesky human didn't know it for such a crime he would have less then three days to live. 


	6. Chapter 5 The Waiting

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby & Roswell Books "A New Beginning" and "Nightscape".  
  
*Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. Please continue to Read and Review.*  
  
Part 6  
  
Liz's eyes flew open. The experience of the last few minutes was as earth shattering as the day Max healed her. What she'd learned partial explained her dreams, but she wasn't convinced that her sudden rise to royalty was there soul cause. She would consider that later, but at the moment there were more pressing matters. Khivar is coming here.  
  
Her waking up had gotten the attention of everyone who were now staring in what appeared to be varying degrees of shock at Langley. "Liz!" Max shouted as be pushed passed Michael to get to her side.  
  
"I'm fine Max," Liz said as she wrapped her arms around Max's neck.  
  
After a second Max let Liz go, and looked her in the eyes. "Do you know what is going on?" He asked.  
  
"I know what is going," Liz replied as the rest of the group surrounded the couple.  
  
"How?" Isabelle asked before anyone else could.  
  
"Your mother told me," Liz replied cool although it far from how she felt.  
  
"Our mother?" Max said the shock clear on his face.  
  
"The Dowager Queen of Antar, that's why I passed out. Max she was trying to contact Tess, but got me instead. She wanted to warn you. Khivar is on his way here."  
  
"Khivar! Khivar is on his way here? Oh, god we are so screwed!" Maria screamed.  
  
"Maria shut up. That isn't helping," Michael said.  
  
Max shot both Maria and Michael a look that was as much a command as anything he could have said. "Did my mother say anything else?" Max asked  
  
"Yes, she has sent soldiers, members of the Royal Guard here to help us," Liz said as she turned to look at Langley.  
  
"And she said you wouldn't like who was leading them."  
  
Langley nodded as he turned away from Liz, and began mumbling. "He just has to be alive. No offense your majesty, but when ever I'm around your husband my Queen my luck sucks. So of course it had to be him," Langley said to no one in particular.  
  
"Sorry, but would you mind giving us a name?" Maria bellowed.  
  
"You know Ms. Deluca you aren't one of my charges despite the fact you are shacking up with one. So unlike them I will demand you talk to me with a little respect, but to answer your question. He is the leader of the Antarian Royal Guard, Guard Commander Garen, and he hates me," Langley said.  
  
"How long until they get here Liz?" Kyle asked.  
  
"She said they should hopefully be here in a few days, which should just be ahead of Khivar."  
  
Roswell, New Mexico – Crashdown  
  
Nancy Parker walked into her daughter's room. Jeff avoided it. He preferred to believe in the nonsense stories from Liz's journal, and Jim Valenti. Everyone seemed to have lost their mind, and Nancy couldn't understand why. It was all insane. Max was just some confused teenage boy who had stolen her daughter, and not the reincarnation of some Alien King.  
  
She came up here trying to understand how she hadn't noticed something so clearly wrong with Liz that she believed something so crazy. She felt like screaming, and destroying everything in front of her. Instead of a tornado though she just sat down on Liz's bed, and found she couldn't even work herself up to cry. So she turned around and grabbed the pillow at the head of the bed, and brought it up to her chest holding it as she once held her little girl.  
  
Yet, despite her disbelief in the 'alien' aspect of her daughter's life left her unable to explain why a group of FBI agents had tried to kill her daughter and the others at the high school graduation. So will she hadn't believed in any of it, she had kept quiet. In fact her silence seemed to be disturbing everyone more then the fact that their children had disappeared.  
  
Jeff would come looking for her soon, and try to get her to come to another meeting. She didn't know if she could take Phillip Evans and Jim Valenti talking about plans to protect them against the FBI. Not to mention Diane Evan's obsession with these fantasies...no not fantasies, delusions. If she asks for another story I swear to god I'm going to slug her in the face.  
  
Los Angeles – Langley's Home  
  
Langley watched Liz struggle once more to use her powers, and wanted to go over to the young woman to shake some sense into her. He could sense that she was more powerful then the powers she'd displayed so far, and that there had to be something blocking her from using it. He wasn't sure what it was. It could be that she'd lived most her life without powers, and so her first instinct was to react without them. That's too easy.  
  
He watched as Liz showed clear signs of being exhausted. "My Queen your powers should be more developed then they are. You are holding back, do you have any idea why?"  
  
"No, I don't," Liz answered, but there was something in her voice. He'd spent decades on Earth, and found much to admire about humanity and Americans in particular. Still that didn't mean there wasn't things he found extremely annoying about them. American stubbornness ranked highly among them even if it was also one of the traits he most enjoyed. Damn paradox.  
  
"Take a break," Liz merely nodded at Langley's command, and then turned away. Probably going to find Max or Maria, he thought as a smile appeared on his face. Liz was his Queen. If anyone should be giving orders it should have been her, but instead she was following his lead. On Antar this would have caused a scandal, but here on Earth. Here on Earth Zan had found a woman who was more a Queen then many who had ruled on Antar.  
  
So despite his frustration with her, and his strong dislike for her husband, Langley found himself unable to find a reason to hate Liz. He had spent the past week working with them on their powers, and despite his harshness with Liz it was driven out of the simple desire that the woman most deserving to be Queen of Antar survive the coming battle. He knew that also meant Zan would have to survive.  
  
At that moment a sharp intense pain exploded in his head. Damn it! Damn it! Langley started staggering around. Although he had not felt the surge of pain in decades, but Langley would never forget that pain. He forced himself to a small garden area near where he'd been practicing with Liz, and located the stone birdbath. His hands felt along the sides till they reached the proper place. Pushing in, the stone gave way, and a small compartment opened up.  
  
Reaching inside he withdrew the communication orb, and the pain in his head began to subside. A second later a holographic image appeared in front of him. The image displayed a man far older then he remembered, but still even over great distance projected the aura of lifetime soldier. Langley felt his face tighten, and barely managed to speak without his words filling with hatred. "Hello, Garen."  
  
Los Angeles – Langley's Home  
  
Kyle watched as Maria relaxed by the pool. After every session with Langley Max, Liz, Michael, and Isabelle all came out exhausted. Liz most of all, and yet they also seemed somehow stronger. Kyle could tell whatever Langley was doing to them it was clearly strengthening them. Yet, there was also something else. Something troubling about that strength, he thought.  
  
Deciding he'd stood in the hot sun enough Kyle decided it was time for a swim, and began moving toward the pool. Oh, that water looks nice, and cool. Then he noticed that Maria had placed her chair close to the pool. A devilish thought crossed his mind. Sorry, Maria but I this is set up so perfectly, Kyle thought as he sped up his approach to the water.  
  
Just before he jumped Maria finally realized her situation. "KYLE! No, don't you..." She didn't get anything else out as Kyle's connected with the water in the pool. When his head broke the water he couldn't help but smile. On later reflection was not the wisest thing he could have done. For it was not an angry Maria that he found looking at him, but the furious woman who had been sitting right next to her that Kyle hadn't seen.  
  
"KYLE VALENTI!" Isabelle screamed. In Kyle's mind a simple phrase repeated itself. 'Oh shit!'  
  
Antarian Fleet Ship – Dralfi  
  
Khivar went to check the time till they reached Earth. Two days, two days, till I can finally put an end to all the problems that had plagued him. Two days till he once more could have Vilandra in his arms once more, and deal appropriately with the human who dared to touch her. She was a princess, a beauty even in human form, and how dare some human dare touch her let alone marry her.  
  
But as much as the death of his human rival the important part of this mission was the destruction of Zan, Rath, and those humans they'd seen so fit to bind themselves to. He knew that had fled Roswell, but they had left their parents there. And without their children those humans were vulnerable. Why search the world for his enemies when he could bring them to him. Zan will come in to protect those humans, and he will walk right into his death. This will be easier then last time.  
  
Khivar had left the particulars of the trap to the commander of the troops that would attack Roswell. His own mind was concentrating on his plan to deal with Jesse Ramirez. Even if it took longer then expected to find Zan and the rest his human rival had only two more days of life. With that comforting thought he moved over to his bed, and dreams of Vilandra.  
  
Special Unit  
  
Agent Hanson watched the six other agents who'd gathered with him in the Roswell hotel. They all feared him, and at that he had to laugh. He'd heard himself described as the real world equivalent to the X-Files smoking man. The Agent who told him that had given Hanson the laugh of his life. And considering the courage he'd shown by telling him that really had made him regret the fact the man died a few days later in a traffic accident while chasing the Roswell Aliens.  
  
The other agents assumed that man had said something which had offended Hanson, and Hanson had ordered the man 'punished'. That hadn't happened. Hanson was struggling against Aliens who were trying to take over his planet. Why would he kill humans? He needed all the people he could get to stop these monsters. Not that the more liberal elements of the population wouldn't see it that, damn PC.  
  
"Despite our best efforts our fugitives have evaded custody. As far as we can tell they have not made contact with their parents, and so me must change our strategy. Two days from now we are going to take the Evan's, Parker's, Ms. Deluca, and Jim Valenti into custody," Hanson said calmly.  
  
The other agents merely nodded, and Hanson gave a mental sigh that none of these men had the guts to speak openly to him.  
  
"Now we are going to try and grab them all at once. We know they like to gather together at the Crashdown at lunch..." 


	7. Chapter 6 Terror, Horror, and things mea...

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby & Roswell Books "A New Beginning" and "Nightscape".  
  
*Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. Please continue to Read and Review.*  
  
Part7  
  
Jim Valenti leaned back into his seat after sliding the SVU into park outside of the Crashdown Café. It had only been a couple of days since Phillip Evans offered up his suggestion to put up cameras, and so far only the Crashdown was covered. More and more he was wishing that everything was back the way it was before the kids had been forced to flee. I guess I don't like being the parents 'king' anymore then Max liked being it for the others.  
  
He'd been the Sheriff of Roswell, but that had never scared him like his current position did. He wasn't sure if Max had thought it out before hand, but he was certain Max would be counting on him to protect their parents as he had tried to protect them. The problem with that was that Nancy Parker refused to accept the danger that was swirling around them, and that was causing a building tension in the group. The tension could very well leave them vulnerable, and exposed to the FBI's Special Unit.  
  
And considering the Special Unit was having a hard time tracking the kids, using us as bait has got to look more and more tempting; Jim thought as he undid the seatbelt and opened the car door. The hot New Mexico sun seemed to only add a little more strain to the load Jim Valenti now realized he was carrying, but then a thin smile appeared on his face as an amusing thought hit him. If I'm the Max Evans of this group then I guess that makes Amy my Liz.  
  
He was still laughing when he entered the Crashdown ten seconds later to the sight of both Diane Evans and Nancy Parker holding slabs of meat over their left and right eyes respectively. Jeff and Phillip both looked relieved as he came through the door. What the hell is going on? Jim thought. Before he could ask a question Amy Deluca came out of the kitchen muttering, and holding a bag of ice over her knuckles.  
  
Jim sat down at the counter, and waited. I can't wait to hear this, he thought. "So, what have you guys been up to?" Jim asked as he struggled to keep his smile off his face as everyone started talking at once.  
  
Across the street two members of the 'Special Unit' watched with interest. Now that Valenti had arrived they could move into position, and in fifteen minutes they would have their hands on the perfect bait to draw out the Roswell Teens. Agent Gapharpt turned and gave a small nod to his partner who quickly got on the radio. He was one of the few members of the 'Special Unit' that didn't find the Aliens a threat.  
  
Not that I want to get close enough for them to use their powers on me, he thought. But what could five people do against a planet with billions of people on it. Gapharpt understood that caution was required, but he found the extreme paranoia that other Agents possessed unnecessary. They only value these creatures could have is in the advancement of science, and once we open them up to find out how they work science should advance pretty well.  
  
Los Angeles - Langley's House  
  
Liz leaned back into the water of Langley's pool, and released a sigh. She'd just come from her latest training session with Langley, which she'd discovered were both longer and more intense, then the others. Why is Langley so focused on me? Unfortunately it's not likely that'll get an answer to that question anytime soon. Liz let another sigh go and let the water continue to relax her.  
  
Yet, as much as she wanted to avoid Langley's assertion that she was holding back, her scientific mind wouldn't let her. Partially because after communicating with Max and Isabelle's Antarian mother, who informed her that she was now carrying the Queen's Seal which made her the official Queen of Antar. Every time she moved an object she could almost hear something tell her she could move it better, faster, and with more control.  
  
In a strange way, the fact that she wasn't able to do left her feeling like she was letting everyone down, and only seemed to intensify the dreams she'd hoped would stop once she learned of her new royal status. Last night she found herself standing in the Pod Chamber. Where usually the pods that had held Max, Michael, and Isabelle were empty, now she could see them floating inside. Only one Pod was empty, and that was the pod had held Tess.  
  
Liz had leaned into to examine the Pod when the Dark figure had appeared behind her. Liz had tried to raise her hand to blast the figure, but the figure was faster and Liz felt herself fly backward into the open pod. To Liz's horror the pod began to close on her. The cold terrible voice again echoed in Liz's head.  
  
"Stop fighting your destiny Liz Parker. You must accept the truth of who you are, or all are doomed," the figure's raspy voice said.  
  
"I know who I am. I am the Queen," Liz screamed as she pounded her fists against the Pod.  
  
"You say the words, but you do not believe. A liar may speak the truth, but he will not believe the words he speaks. You do not understand what you are Liz Parker, and until you do, you will never believe, and until you believe all are doomed," the figure had said.  
  
Liz had woken up rather brutally, and in so doing had woken Max. Max had reached out and pulled her to him instantly making her feel better. It was something she'd learned long ago. Whenever she was upset all she needed was to be in Max's arms. In his arms love was a tangible physical thing that Liz could wrap around herself like a blanket, and in that blanket all her fears and doubts would disappear.  
  
She hadn't wanted to burden Max with anymore concerns. Tonight the soldiers the Dowager Queen had sent to Earth would arrive, and they would go to meet them. But at that moment Liz had needed the comfort of Max's arms. Now she could only hope that he wouldn't place his concern for her above the danger that Khivar presented. Ahh, I think its time I get out of the pool, and find something to do to take my mind out of this circle of unanswered questions.  
  
Liz took one last second of enjoyment from the calm pool before turning over and swimming to the side of the pool. She realized after leaving the pool she'd forgotten to bring a towel out with her, but then she noticed that someone else had forgotten a towel here, and it seemed unused. Liz reached out and pulled the towel to her. Then suddenly she felt the flash. *Isabelle was sobbing. Her face was lined with tears. Liz could almost feel the overwhelming sorrow that had hit Isabelle. * *The Crashdown was in flames, and then Liz turned and realized it was not just the Crashdown. All of Roswell was consumed by flames.* *Then she heard the words again. She still could not recognize them, but she did recognize the voice. ALEX!*  
  
Roswell – Crashdown Café  
  
Amy Deluca watched as Jim Valenti simply looked at all of them in a mix of laughter and frustration. Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes. That was as far as she got before a smoking canisters came flying through the windows of the Crashdown. Jim flew from his seat and started yelling.  
  
"Everyone out the back now!" Jim Valenti screamed as he pushed Amy towards the kitchen of the Crashdown not even noticing that Jeff and Phillip were doing the same. Then the front door flew open, and six men in suits came charging through.  
  
"Freeze! You are all under arrest!" the agent on the far right said.  
  
Amy, Nancy, and Diane had made it into the kitchen just as the agents entered. All they heard next was the bark of guns, as they went running out of the back of the restaurant. All Amy could think was that Jim would be alright. She assumed all of them were thinking the same thing, because none of them noticed till it was too late to do anything that there were two agents waiting there for them. The two Agents already had their weapons drawn, and by the looks on their faces seemed to really want to use them. "Well, well look what we have here?" The Agent on the right said.  
  
"Ahh, cute the sarcasm, Jackass. Gapharpt will have our asses if any of these freak lovers die. Although considering what he wants to do with them maybe killing them would be merciful," the Agent on the left replied raising his pistol just enough so be could look down the barrel of his gun then smiled.  
  
"And you say I'm an ass. Lets get this scum back inside."  
  
Jeff Parker watched as Jim Valenti pulled his gun on the agents as he and Phillip Evans looked for someway to help.  
  
"Oh, come on Valenti. Drop the gun."  
  
Jim didn't answer, but just gave the Agent a yeah right look. "Valenti you are American citizens and you are a cop. We just want to ask you some questions."  
  
"So are our kids," Jim said.  
  
The lead Agent just shook his head. Before anything else could be said one of the Agents fired. Jeff wasn't all that interested in guns, but he did know that the sound he heard was not the sound that should come from a gun. He watched as Jim Valenti dropped to his knees, and seemed to be shaking violently. Valenti's own pistol fired a round that slammed into the wall, as Jim Valenti collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Mr. Parker, Mr. Evans please don't make us have to take you down like we did Mr. Valenti. He'll live, but well, he will have one hell of a headache."  
  
Just then Amy, Diane, and Nancy came walking back into the dinner.  
  
"Gapharpt look what we caught coming out of the back."  
  
Los Angeles – Langley's House  
  
Maria had been looking for Liz for the last half hour, but had been unsuccessful. Liz had been clearly troubled by something, and despite the ragged pace everyone was running, she was sure she wasn't the only one who noticed. Damn it Langley, why the hell do you need such a huge house? Maria thought as she finished looking through another room. Just then she saw Liz staring out of a window.  
  
Maria paused for a second. Liz Evans had always been a scientist. Rationality, logic, and science had governed her, but there had always been something else. Liz had a calming effect on those around her. Maria wished Liz would do that with her right because the look on Liz's face seemed to terrify her. The only other time she'd seen that look of painful determination on Liz's face was the night 'Future Max' had shown up. "Liz?" Maria called out.  
  
Liz's head didn't move. "Liz?" Maria asked again.  
  
"What do you want Maria?" Liz finally answered.  
  
Maria walked right over to her friend's side. There were lines of tears on Liz's face. "Liz, what's wrong?" Maria asked.  
  
"I've been thinking of 'Future Max', what if he came back because we found out I'd never be strong enough to replace Tess. What if I..." Liz didn't get a chance to finish as Maria interrupted.  
  
"Liz, what the hell brought this up? Liz look at me. You are stronger than that blonde bitch could ever hope to be. And whatever is coming the only reason we would have a chance is because of you. And don't you ever think anything else, got it?"  
  
"Thank you Maria," Liz answered.  
  
"Good now what happened? Oh, don't give me that look. You had a flash didn't you? You saw something, how bad was it?"  
  
Liz didn't answer immediately. "It was more detailed of my last flash. Maria, Khivar is going to hit Roswell, and then burn it to the ground. And I'm sure that we won't be able to stop it."  
  
Illinois – Chicago  
  
Marie Clark gently pushed herself up from the bed she shared with her husband as once again the cries of her adopted son woke her up. She'd taken him to a doctor the other day, but the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him. Maria could spend hours just watching the small child. Reaching down she bring Zan into her arms which seemed to calm him down.  
  
What is troubling you? What is making you wake up screaming? Marie stood there for a second then headed back towards her room. In the dark night of the room Marie failed to watch as the blonde hair on Zan's head began to darken or the more subtle change in his eyes. 


	8. Chapter 7 Out of the Frying Pan

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
  
beta by: Strawbehrry Shortcake  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby & Roswell Books "A New Beginning" and "Nightscape".  
  
*Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. Please continue to Read and Review.*  
  
Part 8  
  
Agent Gapharpt sat back and smiled as his men cuffed the subjects. In less than ten minutes he had captured the bait for the 'Special Units' trap. He did hope the taser used on Jim Valenti didn't have any long-term effects. A vegetable would be of no use to them. The Evans looked so defiant, Amy Deluca seemed enraged, and Jeff Parker seemed to be trying to calm his wife. Nancy Parker seemed about ready to lose it. I shall have to make sure the men restrain her the tightest. Desperation and denial are powerful motivators.  
  
"Sir, how long are we going to be waiting here?"  
  
Gapharpt wasn't sure who asked the question, and he really could careless. "Transport is still thirty minutes away. So I suggest we all relax, and enjoy ourselves," Gapharpt turned to look his subjects in the eye, "I have a feeling this will be the last time you will be seeing this place."  
  
The other Agents laughed. Gapharpt watched as everyone but Amy Deluca shrunk from the sound. Amy Deluca's eyes flared. Such fire, such passion, no wonder Valenti enjoys her company. I bet she is a firecracker in the sack. It is unfortunate that she has no other purpose than bait. Her dissection will not really advance the cause of science. A single bullet to the back of the brain should be extremely merciful.  
  
"What are you looking at you creep?" Amy snarled. I guess I was staring too long, Gapharpt decided.  
  
"Simply trying to figure out what would be more merciful for you Ms. Deluca. You are just an ordinary human, and so is your daughter. Neither of you will provide us with any scientific data that is unless Guerin has managed to knock your daughter up," his last remark brought forth another laugh from the men.  
  
"You're disgusting," Amy answered as she spat at him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ms. De Luca. I am the one that will decide whether you and your daughter will have to suffer before your deaths or if we end it quickly," He knew the arrogance in his voice made him sound like a Bond villain, but this was an important success for the 'Special Unit'.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Before Gapharpt could comment again Nancy Parker finally lost it. "You can't do this! We are American citizens, we have rights!" Nancy Parker screamed.  
  
"Mrs. Parker those rights only apply if you were going to trial. Believe me that is one thing I can guaranty will never happen. Oh by the way, if you don't stop screaming I will put a bullet through your knee cap," he said as he leveled his pistol at Nancy Parker's right knee.  
  
From behind him Gapharpt heard a series of coughs and sighs. "If you...touch her...I'll...I'll kill you."  
  
"Ahh, and the gallant Jim Valenti rejoins us. You know of all the subjects here, you are the one I most admire. You threw so many roadblocks in our path that we couldn't make a move on...well they aren't kids. You have made a great deal of enemies Sheriff Valenti. Your death will take awhile," Gapharpt said as he kneeled over Jim Valenti. Valenti didn't say anything else, but his eyes said enough. Valenti was down, but he would not go quietly. He would have the lab techs record this man's screams. That will be beautiful. Just then the door to the Crashdown flew open.  
  
Gapharpt turned and found himself looking directly at Michael Guerin and Isabelle Evans.  
  
Los Angeles – Langley's House  
  
The annoying one, or Maria De Luca as the other preferred to call her, had practically pulled him up the stairs of his house. She had told him Liz needed to see him, and Langley had to restrain himself from breaking into a dead run. His devotion to his new Queen was growing more and more, and it was becoming hard not to let that fact slip past his usual indifference. As much as he fought it, Cal Langley knew that at this moment, if Liz asked him to do anything, he would obey her without question.  
  
Liz was staring out one of his windows that looked out over the great expanse of urban sprawl known as Los Angeles. "Maria said you needed to see me?" Langley asked as he noticed the look of determination on Liz's face.  
  
"How long till Garen gets here?" Liz asked.  
  
"About four more hours, why?" Langley asked. Liz turned from the window to face him.  
  
"I had a premonition. It was intense. I saw all of Roswell being burned to the ground. There were other things, things I just sensed at the edge of my awareness. I need those answers," Liz continued.  
  
"I wish I could give them to you, but..." Langley didn't get any farther because Liz interrupted.  
  
"No, you misunderstand me. Do you know if there is a way I can trigger a premonition, or maybe relive one?"  
  
Maria had been silent long enough, and judging by her the conversation clearly was not going the way she had expected. "Liz, that isn't what you told me you were going to do!" Maria screamed as she stepped in front of Langley trying to get Liz's attention.  
  
Liz ignored her and kept her focus on Langley. "Not now Maria. Cal, the lives of people I care about, and possible the lives of billions on Earth and Antar depend on us being ready to face Khivar," Liz said. Langley couldn't help but admire her. What the hell did Max ever do to deserve such a woman? She is willing to face any danger to help others, if she so desired she could demand fanatic loyalty.  
  
"Your majesty there is a difference to being prepared, and trying to control the future."  
  
Langley's cautiousness clearly upset his queen, and he watched as the usually passive Liz projected an intense presence that made even him cringe. "I know the future Langley. I do not seek to control it, but make sure that I change it enough that the outcome is better then what I saw," Liz said with force, and to many it would have seemed to be anger. But Langley had been around humans for longer than Liz had lived, and he knew fear when he saw it.  
  
"Liz this is crazy!" Maria called out, but Liz was ignoring her for the moment.  
  
"You majesty..."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Cal. I need you to help me. I am asking for your help," when she asked like that even without the biological imperative Langley would not have been able to resist.  
  
"There is a way," Langley said.  
  
Liz didn't even hesitate on her answer, "Show me."  
  
Roswell – Crashdown  
  
Jim Valenti had seen the kind of ruthlessness this Agent Gapharpt had before. Once from a human, and once from an alien, the irony was that the alien had eventually disguised himself as the human. This guy will torture us and then dissect us just because he wants to see what our livers look like. Out numbered, out gunned, and Nancy Parker had finally lost it. Nothing he could think of would get them free, and most of it just left them dead.  
  
Gapharpt's chilling words, 'Ahh, and the gallant Jim Valenti rejoins us. You know of all the subjects here, you are the one I most admire. You threw so many roadblocks in our path that we couldn't make a move on...well they aren't kids. You have made a great deal of enemies Sheriff Valenti. Your death will take awhile.' Had frightened him, but he had long ago learned to control that fear. Just then the door to the Crashdown opened.  
  
Michael? Isabelle? Jim knew once he got a good look at them that it wasn't Michael and Isabelle. Rath and Lonnie. He's feelings about the situation had suddenly gotten far far worse. The others don't know, and there wasn't anyway he could warn them. Jim could feel his heart break at the looks of hope on the others faces. Jim closed his eyes for a brief second as he offered a single prayer that some higher deity would give him the chance to stop this before people died.  
  
"Well, that was quicker then I expected. Michael Guerin, Isabelle Evans I suggest you surrender now or we kill your 'parents'," Gapharpt said. Jim couldn't help but think Gapharpt you fool.  
  
Rath and Lonnie both smiled and acted compliant. Jim knew at that moment people would die; he just had to make sure it wasn't anyone he cared about. As the agents moved in towards the two, Rath spoke, "Oh, just one little thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not Michael Guerin," Rath's hands flew up and energy blast knocked three Agents down. One of them wasn't moving. Lonnie took out two more agents blasting them back so hard into the wall that their necks snapped. Even as Gapharpt opened fire, the sound of the necks being snapped could still be heard. Rath didn't let Gapharpt get off more then two rounds before sending Gapharpt's gun went flying.  
  
"Ya know if you are all that stands between us and the da rest of humanity. Your race is so screwed," Rath said, as he looked Gapharpt in the eyes. Gapharpt didn't flinch, he eyes were not angry. In fact he just smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you. If you would mind a last request, I request a quick death."  
  
Rath and Lonnie looked at each other. "I'm sorry. We don't take requests!" Lonnie said as she blasted Gapharpt and he flew backward.  
  
"Isabelle how could you?" Diane Evans asked in shock.  
  
"She's not Isabelle, Diane," Jim said as he used his elbows to push himself to his knees.  
  
"Ahh, Sheriff Valenti how good it is to see you again." Rath said mockingly. Amy as much confused as anyone else moved to Jim's side. "I some how doubt that. So are you here to kill us, or take us to your Master," Jim asked.  
  
"Neither," Lonnie answered.  
  
"Neither?"  
  
Rath and Lonnie both laughed. In a way it sounded like the evil laugh of some comic book super villain, but there was an underlying malevolence to it that gave it the harsh bite of reality. "Yeah, you see Valenti, why should we take you anywhere when Khivar is on his way here?"  
  
Los Angeles – Langley's house  
  
Liz watched as Maria stormed off. She's going to get Max. "Langley how quickly can you do this?" Liz asked.  
  
"It would take, but a moment for the process to begin. I have to warn you though. If you do this I cannot wake you. You are the only one who can control when this ends," Langley said. The tone of his voice clearly showing he didn't like this plan one bit.  
  
"Do it," Liz said. Closing her eyes, Liz offered a silent prayer that someone was watching out for her because right now she needed all the help she could get.  
  
She felt the energy pass through her, and suddenly she was having a flash. *Isabelle crying. Liz took a step closer, but after two steps stopped. The closer she got to Isabelle, the more she could feel Isabelle's pain. Isabelle's heart was broken, shattered, like a beautiful piece of glass. You could try and fix it, but it would never be the same. Why are you crying Isabelle? What has happened? Then she saw it. Isabelle's arms in a death grip around a picture frame. Liz risked the pain and walked closer till she could see the face on the picture. JESSE! ** The pain disappeared, and suddenly she was standing in the middle of a burning Roswell. The Crashdown almost totally consumed by flames. The heat of the fire was causing her to sweat, but she couldn't see anything else. ** Then she heard the mumbling voice of Alex. Concentrating she managed to clear up a few words. 'She has to...', 'Liz now!', 'Jesse...'. *  
  
Liz waited for the usual snap as reality clicked back into place, but none came. Instead she found herself back on the balcony outside her room in Roswell with the black figure standing directly in front of her, and on its left and right was standing Alex and Tess. Alex's reassuring smile contrasting with Tess's more unnerving one. "Hello Liz," Alex said.  
  
"What is going on?" Liz asked.  
  
Tess answered this time, "Liz Parker. You are just going to get what's coming to you."  
  
Los Angeles – Langley's House  
  
Max didn't hesitate and his fist drove straight into Langley's face. "How could you do this to her!" He screamed.  
  
"It was her choice. I didn't force her into anything, not that I could."  
  
"Yeah right. You manipulated her," Maria shouted.  
  
"I told her only what I know. Nothing more."  
  
"Understand this Langley. If Liz dies, so do you." Max said as he picked up Liz. Max knew that they only had a few minutes before they had to leave to pick up Garen. As Max looked at Liz's unconscious form he couldn't help but feel that he had once again brought Liz pain. Wrapping his arms around her, Max softly kissed her forehead, and then cried in her shoulder. 


	9. Chapter 8 Oh Sh

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
beta by: Strawbehrry Shortcake  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby & Roswell Books "A New Beginning" and "Nightscape".

Author's Note: Sorry for the long almost insane delay in getting this chapter up, I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. Please continue to Read and Review.

Part 9

Roswell – Crashdown Caf

The 'Dupes' had forced the parents up into the Parker's apartment above the Crashdown. Jeff and Phillip had struggled to help Jim Valenti up the steps. Whatever the 'Special Unit' guys used on him had left him numb below his waist, and unable to walk. However, of all of them Diane and Amy probably had the worst job. His wife Nancy had completely lost it. The battle with the 'Special Unit' then the duplicates of Michael and Isabelle showing up had simply been too much.

Now sealed in Liz's old room Nancy had just drifted off into her own little world as she huddled in the corner. Every window had been turned into bricks thanks to the 'Dupes' powers leaving the door the only way in or out. The others hadn't seen the look of despair on Jim's face when the 'Dupes' had entered, but he had. Even unable to move everyone else was looking to Jim. Looking to him to sooth their fears, and give them the plan to get out. Except that was one of any number of things Jim Valenti could not do because both him and Nancy would slow down the group too much to make any real escape.

Jeff Parker wasn't sure how he'd reached that conclusion, but once he did he could see it all over Jim Valenti's face as he struggled to rest on Liz's bed. "Jim what do you know about the 'Dupes'? That is what you called them right?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff are you out of your mind? Those Agents did something to him, and he can't walk so you decide to play twenty questions?" Amy Deluca screamed as she stop trying to make Jim more comfortable, and moved to glare directly into Jeff Parker's eyes.

"Amy," Diane Evans said softly to try and calm down the fiery woman in front of her.

Amy Deluca would not be distracted by Diane Evans attempt at persuasion. So Jeff Parker decided to continue with the direct approach. "Jim has told us a lot about what has happened to our kids, and we have all read Liz's journal. But there is a difference between reading it in a book, and real life. We need to know what Jim knows or we are all dead," he said as he noticed the agreeing look in Jim Valenti's eyes.

"Jeff's right," Phillip Evans spoke as he looked down at Jim.

"Knowledge or really lack of it is the only thing that has kept us free from the 'Special Unit', but that has changed and so have the rules. Right now lack of knowledge will kill us, and Jim is the only source we have for that knowledge."

"Phillip, he maybe right, but we could at least give Jim a few minutes to recover," Amy pleaded.

Just then Jim Valenti slammed his fist into the floor. "Stop...It's not the dupes you need to worry about," Jim said once he knew he had everyone's attention.

"Jim, rest," Amy said as she moved back to his side.

"No. You have to get out of here."

"We won't leave you behind," Amy's answer and look brought a feeling of remembrance to him. Another comparison between me and Max both our girls would never want to leave us behind, Jim thought bitterly. For the 'Dupes' to show up in Roswell meant Khivar was going to move openly against the 'Royal Four', and if he didn't get everyone out of Roswell now they would never leave or if they did it would not be for a pleasant end.

Jim pulled away from Amy's touch. "You have no choice. I can't move, and Nancy won't move. Didn't you hear what they said downstairs? Khivar is on his way here."

Only Diane seemed to really recognize the name. "Khivar, he's the person the person that took control of Antar."

"Among other things which is why you can't stay here. Why do you think he sent the 'Dupes' here? Why do you think the 'Special Unit' wants us? We are the only leverage they have to make our kids come to any trap they want. You have to get out of here, and you have to do it now."

"What do you want us to do?" Phillip asked.

Los Angeles – Langley's House

Liz felt as if the galactic shoe had dropped, and now its partner was taking careful aim. Liz felt torn between the desire to scream about how people's lives were in danger, and the knowledge that figments of her mind probably wouldn't care. Alex stepped forward reaching out to her as the real Alex might have done.

"Liz, don't worry its going to be fine."

"You're not Alex. Is it possible we could skip with the secret messages, and you just tell me what you want me to know? People I love are in danger, and I don't have time for this."

"That decision is not up to you," the black clad figure said.

"I admitted I have the Queen's seal, what else do you want to show me? My family, My world are in danger. I don't have time to stay here and play twenty questions while they need my help."

Alex spoke next. His words soft with understand. Just like the real Alex. "Liz we know about Khivar."

Okay Liz thought. He's acting like the real Alex maybe I can talk to him like the real Alex, and get out of her, she thought. "Then you know I need to go."

Before Alex could answer Tess stepped forward. "Oh, for the love of god will someone please gag the annoying Cassandra want to be. Poor Liz had a vision have to run off and tell the others."

"You're not Tess, and even if you were...,"Liz looks over Tess, "you're not worth my time."

Liz turned to look back at Alex when she noticed Tess's hand shoot up, and blast her backwards. "Well, Queenie I think my demand on your time just went up a few points."

California Desert – Death Valley

When Langley had told them where they would be meeting the reinforcements from Antar, Michael had almost laughed out at the irony. Death Valley, the puns from that alone where too many to count, and with Michael's usual less then optimistic outlook the situation just became more and more fubar.

Max was sitting up front with Langley, but neither man was talking to the other. Max blaming Langley for placing Liz in danger, or what he believed was danger. Langley blaming Max for living, and Michael sitting in the back of Langley's car with no one to talk to, and nothing to do. Plus that part of him that remembered being Rath and that responded to both Max and Liz's royal seals was telling him that he needed to do something.

In fact screaming at him to do something was a more appropriate description, and quite frankly it is was annoying the shit out of him. Oh god I can't believe I'm about to do this, Michael thought.

"Max."

Max didn't move, heck he didn't even flinch.

"Maxwell," Okay that's it, Michael thought as he grabbed Max's shoulder, "Yo! Your Royal Highass!"

Max final seemed to acknowledge his presence. Yeah relinquishing the throne my ass, both him and Liz will act Royal till the day they die which means they deserve your respect. God Damn it! Where did that thought come from. "What do you want Michael?" Max asked.

"Well you mean besides Khivar's head on a silver platter, and the 'Special Unit' guys as my own personal play things? Well, I can't tell you or Maria would kill me."

A thin smile appeared briefly on Max's face before he forced it back to the impassive expression he worn since leaving Liz. "I'm not really in the mood Michael," Max answered.

"Well, I am. I can't explain it but I feel the need to talk. It's like some half forgotten memory wants to pop to the surface, but is just out of reach."

Max didn't answer. Fine you just remember you forced me Max. "What no ideas from you Langley?"

Langley slammed on the breaks of the car. "I don't have to explain myself to you Guerin," Langley said with a barely controlled anger.

"No, you don't Langley, but you do have to explain yourself to me," Max said.

Langley turned his head to look directly at Max. "We have had this conversation, your highness."

"And we will have as many times as I want. You can hate me as much as you want, but when your hate of me puts her in danger!"

"You petulant child, do you think I would do anything to intentionally hurt her? She's the only one of you worth anything, but I guess you still don't get it. She's one of you! She possess a Royal Seal! If I can't help but obey you what makes you think I could disobey her?"

Los Angeles – Langley's House

Liz got to her knees as Tess fired the first kick to stomach. "Ahh, come on Liz why so silent? This girl time, shouldn't we be talking, you know sharing secrets? Or maybe talking about boys? But wait, we both had the same boy. So tell me did I train him good?"

Reaching down Tess grabbed Liz's head forcing her to look at her. "What's wrong Queenie don't have an answer?"

Liz glared at Tess. "I don't need an answer," Liz replied. Her hand shot up sending a blast into Tess more powerful then anything she'd done before. It was a brilliant flash that left Tess nearly unconscious on the ground. "You're a disgrace Tess. You were told everyday of your life you were a queen, but you were nothing but a lowly murderer."

A barely moving Tess laughed at Liz's words, "So what now you're going to pass sentence on me Liz? You going to use your bad new alien powers to kill me? Seems more like vengeance to me."

Liz stopped her glare even more menacing as a part of her screamed to take her vengeance on this imaginary Tess even if couldn't on the real one. "No, you aren't Tess. You aren't worth it and neither was she."

"All talk and no follow through you never change. She's ready." Tess said as the black figure nodded, and Tess leaned back dissolving into nothingness.

Turning to face Alex and the black figure all Liz could think to say was. "What?"

Roswell – Crashdown Caf

As Jim Valenti finished outlining his plan he noticed everyone had taken more than a stepped back from Amy Deluca, and none of them were looking her in the eyes. "Amy please lower your voice," Jim pleaded as his extremely angry girlfriend seemed about to explode like a thermonuclear bomb, and at that moment Jim seemed to be the only one willing to look her in the eyes.

"And how exactly would you like me to react to this suicide plan yours?! We are not leaving you behind!"

The others had broken off with Phillip taking Diane off to one corner, and Jeff heading off to tend to Nancy offering the man as much privacy as their cramped quarters could offer. Amy seemed about ready to burst. Her daughter's father had left them when Maria had been a baby, and now after all this time she had found someone she could love as deeply. Someone she knew would never leave her, but now he was trying to.

"Amy my legs aren't working. Whatever they hit me with isn't wearing off. If you want any hope of escaping then you can't take me. Plus someone needs to watch Nancy."

Amy bent down grabbing Jim Valenti in her arms, "You promised you'd never leave me."

"I'm sorry."

Los Angeles – Langley's house

"How did I?" Liz asked, "What is going on?"

Alex seemed about ready to answer when suddenly he stopped and all color drained from his face. In less then a second he turned around to look at the black figure. "I need to go know," He said.

The black figure nodded, "Go, and good luck. Protect her."

Alex nodded then disappeared. "What is going on? Was all this just some sort of test? Who are you?" Liz asked. Liz couldn't tell why but for some reason the black figure with no face almost seemed to be smiling. The figure's hands raised up to the black hood pushing it back off its head. Liz Had been shot, found out aliens live among us, discovered she had alien powers, and become hunted by her own government, but none of that shocked her as much as what she just saw.

"Grandma..."


	10. Chapter 9 Going straight to Hell

Title: Hedging Her Bets  
  
Author: blackknight5  
beta by: Strawbehrry Shortcake  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Four Aliens and Baby & Roswell Books "A New Beginning" and "Nightscape".

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. Please continue to Read and Review.

Part 10:

Boston - Jesse Ramirez Office

Jesse leaned back into his office chair after skimming the lines of the legal commentary for thetenth time and still not getting it. His mind was focused on her. Always on her.

A part of him wished it wasn't, but another part of him screamed that his mind didn't concentrate enough effort on her. He stood up and turned to look out the window at the buildings his window offered a view of.

Jesse had found Boston much as many new comers had, confusing, strange, and fixated on the Red Sox's. It was a beautiful city that glowed with as much with the power of its history as because of the electric light bulb. And in a city of millions he found himself alone. For months as he worked on legal cases his mind would wander to his wife. He still thought of her as his wife, and wished she was here.

Or more yet just wished he was with her. Isabelle had grabbed a hold of his heart, and given him a passion that he had never felt with anyone else. Then as quickly as she had appeared in his life she was gone. He really couldn't blame her for that, the government trying to kill her had definitely been a good reason to leave, but his heart couldn't take that she hadn't let him come with her.

He also knew she hadn't tried to contact him through human means or other. He also knew that his problem with the other part of her had made the decision to kick him away easier. He needed to stop this, he thought. If he kept this kind of thoughts up he would just drive himself crazy. Finally able to put aside the chaotic thoughts of his mind Jesse stepped back to his desk and worked.

Los Angeles - Langley's House

Kyle really was starting to think he should have gone with Max & Michael. And although he couldn't read minds he was pretty sure Isabelle was feeling the same way. Maria was on the war path. Maria when angry was the equivalent of tank running amok and the only real safe thing was to dive out of the way. Unfortunately, everyone also seemed to forget that tanks had cannons, or that Maria had impossibly good aim when it came to throwing things.

Ducking just behind the sofa in the Lounge, Kyle nearly escaped the flying vase that Maria had held a second earlier. "Kyle Valenti, get your ass out here, right now!" Maria screamed.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want Maria?"

"I want your hide on a platter."

"Maria I didn't do anything."

"Men!" Maria screamed.

Kyle realized Maria had her back turned, and using all the speed his ex-football player body had Kyle managed to get behind Maria and place her hands in a vice-grip and turned her around. "Now Maria just calm down!"

California Desert - Death Valley

Max watched Michael. Michael was one to over think anything he did. Once he decided to act, he acted there was no point rethinking what he'd done. However, right now Michael seemed nervous bordering on near panic.

Antarian Royal Guard arrives.

Max watched as the side of the ship opened, and what looked like a man of sixty or more walked out. Max had spent the last few years of his life fighting against people who were strong and people who were dangerous. This man gave off the impression of both. "Langley do you know who that is?" Max asked.

Before he could answer Michael moved forward. "Michael?"

Michael walked up to the man and looked him the eyes. The eyes that had seemed to say he had walked through the ninth level of hell then turned around and decided to walk back now changed. A thin smile appeared on his face. Again Michael acted first. "Garen?" Michael asked.

"Hello my old friend. Its Michael right?"

"Yeah. I don't..."

"Her Majesty informed us of all that is happening, and has happened." Max and Langley walk up just as Garen says this.

"Your Majesty. I am Garen. Commander of the Antarian Royal Guard."

"I have no throne yet Commander, and perhaps never. We have much ahead of us. I don't think it would wise to separate those who must fight together. So just call me Max."

"Your Queen has clearly had a powerful influence on you, Max."

"She is more noble then I could ever be."

"Oh, what great dialogue. If I made bad Dawson's Creek rip-offs you'd be perfect."

Garen stood face to face with Langley. "Hello Garen," Langley said in a voice that held less warmth than the voice he used for Max. Garen just nodded then before Langley could block him launched his fist into the right side of Langley's face.

Antar - Royal Palace.

The Dowager Queen walked alone through the halls of Antar's Royal Palace her home for so long, and the place her soul had been trapped since her son's death. Despite his hatred for all things Royal, and he had done a great deal of damage to the historical buildings in an effort to remove all traces of the monarchy from the physical if not the historical memory, but the palace had survived almost untouched.

She was never really sure why, after all if there was ever a symbol of the monarchy it was the Royal Palace. A stream of cynical reasons flooded her mind, but they didn't explain it. Yet, she knew that all her thoughts now were simply trying to avoid what her mind was really thinking about. That unless everything went perfectly to plan her son and his wife would never walk these halls. They would never enjoy its rooms, or ...No she can't think these thoughts. Garen would make sure her son returned, and that all would be good.

She stopped her walk for a second, and a smile forced itself onto her face as it always did when she thought of her son. She had never seen him except in the shared moments with Liz over their link. She knew he was a good man. No other way could he inspire such love from a woman such as Liz.

Boston - Jesse Ramirez Office

Jesse left the office around 8:00 pm. The cool Boston air was still not enough to completely keep him from thoughts of her. What would Isabelle think of the night**s** in Boston? What would she say if I came home and she was waiting for me? Sorry Isabelle, I had to finish up that brief before I could come home. What are you doing right now? Where are you? Are you safe? Do you still think of me? Do you still love me? Did you ever love me?

These thoughts for weeks had almost broken him emotionally. Jesse had watched 'The Graduate' recently & almost laughed at the irony between him and Ben. Ben was caught between uncertainty and a world that seemed to press him to make a decision. Jesse was caught between a job that everyone assumed he would enjoy, and the loss of the one thing that would have made it enjoyable. He wasn't sure how long he'd walked, or if he'd knew where he was going so once again he simply wandered.

Jesse didn't see the slim figure following him from just across the street. He didn't see the fire in his eyes. The hate and the knowledge that before this night was over Jesse Ramirez would be dead. Khivar had found what he was looking for in Boston.

Los Angeles - Langley's House

Kyle and Maria's antics aside Langley's home was quiet. Almost like a hospital waiting for a person to wake up. Liz was still unconscious from whatever it was that Langley had helped her do. She knew that Maria's hair trigger temper had erupted because her friend was unconscious. She had taken it out on Kyle because he was closer, because he was male, and because she didn't want to be angry at Liz.

Isabelle knew the limits she had placed on herself and the others. She knew why she did it, and what it had cost her. She also knew that Maria was avoiding her because right now Isabelle was the only one that could be angry at Liz. The only one that could be furious at her, for her Michael like recklessness, for her being so desperate to save them that she forgot the risks to herself, and the consequences to Max and to her if she didn't come back.

Laying her head on Liz's unconscious body, and began to cry. Isabelle could only look at the unmoving figure of the woman that had shown more poise, nobility, and strength than one bred to be a Queen. She had at first wanted to keep her away, and now she couldn't imagine a life without her.

California Desert - Death Valley

"I'll take that as a hello," Langley said as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Give me one reason not to kill you."

"Because I said so," Max said, "Langley might be an ass, but right now he has resources we need. Khivar is here with more numbers, and an agenda. We need all the allies we can get."

"Yes, sir."

"That's the good little soldier Garen. Never disobey an order." Garen turns and slugs Langley in the face again.

"I won't kill him, but he needs to learn to shut up."

"I really like you," Michael said.

Max sighed then turned to Langley. "I saved you for a reason Langley. Whatever else has happened between us I never believed you should die, but if Liz dies so does my protection of you. So pray she's alive, and stop baiting Garen."

"Is that an order?"

"The hardest one I've ever given."

Los Angeles - Langley's house

Isabelle looked at the picture of Jesse and her. She'd had it with her on the day they'd fled Roswell. Focusing on the face of Jesse, Isabelle felt the room around her shift and fade. A second later she was surrounded by the inside of her and Jesse's home in Roswell. Suddenly the front door flew open, and Jesse came running in. "Isabelle! Isabelle!" He screamed searching through every room.

Then Isabelle reached out, and touched Jesse. "I'm here."

"Oh, god Isabelle. I've missed you."

"I know. Jesse this isn't safe I can't stay for long, but I just had to tell you. I still love you. You fixed my heart when no one else could. Please wait for me. I'll find you."

"And I will wait for you, Vilandra."

Isabelle stepped back a look of overwhelming fear crossing her face. "You called me Vilandra."

"No I called you Isabelle."

"No. You called me Vilandra. You're not Jesse! Who are you?"

The man wearing Jesse's face faded. Suddenly the face of the man Khivar had possessed to come to her wedding appeared in front of her. His eyes seemed to fill with laughter at her shock. "I told you that you were mine Vilandra. I do not give what is mine up so easily. Especially to one who is so undeserving as this human."

"No!"

"Ohh don't worry. Jesse is still alive. For the moment at least, I would not deny you the pleasure of seeing me liberate you from your 'husband'? I believe that is the term, right. This human language, English, is so confusing. So many words that have multiple meanings,"

"Stay away from me!"

"Do not raise your hand to me Vilandra, or I may have to punish you."

Suddenly Jesse reappeared. His battered body lying on the floor bleeding. "Oh, Jesse!"

Lifting his severely bruised face off the floor Jesse seemed to look in Isabelle's direction. His eye swollen shut prevented him from seeing Isabelle so he called out. "Isabelle?"

Khivar reached out to prevent Isabelle from going to Jesse. "He did fight bravely even for a human. He is still not worthy of you, but he is not totally useless. I do need a new punching bag, but with all the blood he's losing I don't think he's going to around much longer."

Khivar suddenly spun Isabelle away, and began to head over to Jesse's unmoving form. Just before Khivar's fist connected with Jesse's face Jesse called out, "Isabelle?"

Isabelle struggled to her feet, but suddenly found a green shield blocking her path. She could only watch as Khivar beat Jesse to death. After a few minutes his eyes then turned from Jesse's bleeding form to her. "Did you think you could escape me? You are mine."

Suddenly Alex appeared in front of her, and Khivar stopped. He studied the new face for a second before laughing. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Surprise."

"You're nothing more then figment of her mind. You cannot save her."

"You're right," at that moment Kyle leaps onto to Khivar, "But he can."

Kyle makes a perfect tackle, and plants Khivar into the ground. Coach would be proud.

"Kyle go now. Get Isabelle out of here."

Isabelle fought Kyle's grip reaching for the broken form of her husband.

"No! Not again, JESSE!"

"Isabelle, we have to go," Isabelle responded to Kyle's words with a look of pain that Kyle never expected to see cross her eyes.

The dreamwalk is broken and Isabelle is alone. She cries. Alex's death had destroyed her heart, and then Jesse had put it back together. Now Jesse is gone. She does not try to hold back the tears because tears are all she has left. As the first of her tears fell on Liz's unconscious form Liz's eyes flew open.

Kyle woke violently. "Isabelle!" he screamed. In the dark night of his room Kyle watched as a green light traveled up his arm, and he screamed again his eyes missing the two figures standing off to the side just barely noticeable in the shadows.

Los Angeles - Langley's House (Epilogue)

Liz watched as another part of her vision fell into place. In front of her was Isabelle crying as she clutched desperately to the single picture of Jesse that she had when they fled Roswell all those long months ago. Clinging to it as if the only thing holding her to this life was that picture, and Liz knew why. She knew and knew that for now nothing could separate Isabelle from her grief.

Maria and Kyle were waiting as she closed the door. "Leave her alone for now. We can't leave her alone for long, but for now let her grieve," Liz commanded.

I turned to look at Kyle. I can see the look in his eyes. The look I had when the green energy first started zipping through my body. The look that someone would step up and make it all not true, but I couldn't and neither could anyone else. I don't know what he knows, but either way they deserve to know. "Jesse's dead," I say in a soft voice.

Maria winces in shock, but Kyle just looks as if the world had finally made sure he could never go back to the were it had all made sense. "It's more then that," Kyle finally says, but his voice is filled with a struggle as if the words pain him to come out.

"Khivar killed him."

"How do you know that?" Maria asked before she thought about it. Kyle didn't need to answer the look on his face was good enough. Whatever else Maria might be, stupid wasn't one of them. She knew right then that Kyle had finally made the jump from the 'I know an alien club' to the 'I am an alien club'. Now she was the only surviving member of the 'I know an alien club' that was still human, or still alive.

Liz knew that right now that their emotions were being driven all over the map, but she also knew that if they didn't focus more people would lose their lives that didn't have too. Then she felt it, the seal using its powers to help settle her emotions. She didn't need it, but she welcomed the aid like one welcomes the offered hand of a friend when you fall down. You can always get up on your own, but the friend just makes it easier.

"Maria look at me. You don't have powers, but that doesn't mean anything. Your fire, determination, and strength are what has gotten you this far not being able to blast people with energy. Kyle. Look at me Kyle. You are not alone. You are surrounded by people that know exactly what you are going through, and both of you don't ever forget that I love you."

"Liz?" the three friends turned to look at the voice that had interrupted their group hug. Standing not fifteen feet from them was one person that could make Liz forget everything else and bring out more love than anything else. The two seemed to fly towards each other's arms in a crushing embrace. To the Antarians entering the house the king had returned to find his queen awake and waiting for him. To the Roswell survivors it was Max & Liz. "I love you," Max muttered as he pulled back from her lips with barely repressed tears.

"We need to talk," Liz said as she grabbed Max to her with all the strength she had in her small body.

Watching from the steps Michael just shook his head. "I'm sleeping downstairs tonight. I recommend you do as well."


	11. Chapter 10 Where do I go now?

Hedging Her Bets:

Part 11:

Los Angeles - Langley's House

The sun was rising so different from his home world and yet so similar. Accept that today there would be no bombs dropping around him, no armies to assault him, and no dead friends to mourn. Today all there would be were questions. The questions that had haunted him for a long time, who am I? And what's the point? My name is Garen and I know nothing of who I am. A warrior for longer then most of the people on Antar had lived; I have been forced to do things both honorable and repulsive. Still these questions plague meeternal doubts as I fought for a King growing in an incubation pod on a world half a galaxy away.

Since the instant Khivar's plans were confirmed, every action, every breath of my life, became horrifyingly clear. He holds every advantage in supplies, troops, and position. There is an old tradition on both Antar and Earth that old warriors reaching their final battle could sense when the war would claim their lives. In hours the final battle for Antar and Earth would be joined bringing about a petulant dictator's final hours, or the last gasp of freedom for two worlds But even with all my experience I can not figure what course the future would take.

I know I can survive if I just took off and ran, but I have no desire to do that. Survival had long ago become a secondary thought to me. All that was left for me was honor and death. Death was the final, ultimate peace, and subject to the whims of those who have never seen friends die. Death was the only peace that would ever truly last. Off to the side as the rising sun began fading into the clear blue of the morning sky I could feel a person watching me. I don't need to ask who, Langley stepped next to me before I would need to ask.

"Your habits never change."

I turn to look at Cal as I speak to him. My doubts about myself are nothing compared to my doubts of him. "What do you want?"

"To annoy you," Langley said as his eyes glared at me.

"So I guess that means you haven't change ether."

"I've changed more than you can imagine, more than I ever wanted to, and I want you to remember that."

"Why should I? You think you can scare me little brother? While you have been here sitting on your ass. I have been out there in battle. I have watched good people die because of Khivar. So tell me Calsitting here on Earth in relative safety could possibly make you upset?"

"You still don't get it. You don't get what every human in this country understands since the age of eight! That you do not get freedom by taking it away! You fight for freedom, but treat your soldiers like cogs in a machine. You took away the only freedom that means a damn to a soldier. The freedom of choice! If I had been asked do you think I would have turned down the mission? That I wouldn't have agreed to go?"

"I didn't know, and I couldn't take that chance. But either way I expected you to do your duty as I would expect any soldier to do their duty."

"And what about your duty to your soldiers to not treat them like things? You treat soldiers like they're nothing more than items to be used and you are no better than Khivar!"

I felt my fist spring forth like a sledge hammer against Langley's face again.

"I would watch your tongue, or the king might find out you had an unfortunate accident."

------

Max watched Liz's chest rise and fall as she slept. Here Liz's face was relaxed, and without the concerns that during the day there was so much that weighed them down. He wished she could have more moments like this, and in his heart he made a promise to give them to her. She had given everything to him, and he would not make her regret that choice.

Just then her eyes fluttered, and opened. "Max?" she asked in the early morning haze.

"I was just watching the most beautiful woman in the world."

"How much longer till we have to go downstairs?"

"We have a few more hours. Go back to sleep."

Just then a mischievous smile appeared on Liz's face. "Actually I have other ideas." A few seconds later the only thought Max could have was, _I love this woman._

------

Maria sighs as an all too familiar sound began echoing down from the upstairs. Jesus Christ do they ever sleep? Maria stopped that thought right there. Max and Liz had been through so much that she should allow them to do…well. Okay stop this Maria. You know what you're really avoiding thinking about right now. Before she'd gone to sleep last night, she had listened to Michael and Garen, and she'd never seen Michael so relaxed. Not even around Max was Michael so unguarded.

He was possibly the closest to Michael's real father that she would ever get, and she was afraid that after all she and Michael had gone through that if he gave her a negative review Michael might leave her. So she was trying to be on her best behavior, and not let her mouth lead her into trouble. Unfortunately, she didn't have anyone who could help her since Liz was upstairs and otherwise engaged. Isabelle was avoiding all contact with anything alive as she grieved for her husband. And Alex had been taken away from her by the blonde haired bitch.

Kyle had disappeared, and wasn't talking to anyone right now. So now her melodramatic imagination was working overdrive. Just then Garen came into the kitchen from outside. He seemed to be just about ready to explode when he saw her with a spoonful of cereal half way to her mouth. Had it been anyone else the scene would have been incredibly funny. "So, you're Maria."

"Yeah, look I just want to…" before she could finish Garen interrupted.

"Quiet till I'm done speaking," Maria flinched at his harsh attitude.

"I don't like, I don't dislike you. I really at this moment do not have time to care either way. And I have no desire to expend the effort to get to know you. That is of course unless you want to watch Khivar kill every last one of your race?"

Maria looked at Garen in the eyes her temper in full swing at his crass manner. "You arrogant obnoxious jackass," she said just before slapping Garen in the face with her left palm and walking straight into Michael.

"I do apologize for setting your girlfriend off, but I'm not going to be here much longer. I just want to make sure she's worthy of you. Actually from what I've seen Michaelyou are not worthy of her."

------

Isabelle didn't do anything to make her presence know, it just was. Her grief surrounded her more then any veil or black dress. Her walk, her posture, her eyes all gave her away. She would receive no comfort, no outreached hand, no love. She would share her pain with no one. Not Kyle, Michael, Maria, Liz, or even Max. Alex had been Liz and Maria's friend not just her boyfriend. They were her last links to him, and so she had let them be close, well as close she would let anyone who wasn't Alex.

But Jesse had been different. He had been hers' alone. With him she had been able to have more then shared grief, and had found love again. Jesse had rebuilt her heart without removing Alex from it. Yet, she had kept him distant from the rest. Afraid that he would be taken like Alex had. She had even distanced herself from Max and Michael. It hadn't been enough. She had lost him as she had lost Alex, but this time there was no comfort with friends. No shared grief. She would not allow it. Even now Jesse would still be hers and hers alone.

------

Kyle could not sleep. His dreams were a strange mix of nightmares and a conversation between Alex, Jesse, and him. He was not sure which caused him more pain the images of Alex and Jesse telling him to go to Isabelle, or the more horrific images that plagued him. Images of a world that could not have been Earth and fields filled with dead bodies.

He felt less in control of himself then when Tess had mind warped him. He found himself outside the room Liz had been placed in when she was unconscious. No one, not Liz, not Michael, and not even Max had dared to enter this room. The imposing figure of Isabelle Ramirez now seemed more like a broken Barbie doll. She had cried herself to sleep desperately clinging to the picture of Jesse.

Again almost as if he were watching himself from somewhere else Kyle picked Isabelle up and placed her down on the bed. He gently brushed the side of her face moving a few stray strands of hair away from her face. _So beautiful even now_, Kyle thought. Suddenly at that moment his arm began to crackle in green energyand then just before the green energy touched her skin Isabelle woke up.

"Kyle?"

------

The sound of hard passionate sex going on made both Michael and Maria groan.

"God do they ever stop? I mean they go on and on for an entire night. Don't you think they should sleep?" Maria shouted.

Michael just sighed. "Don't look at me like that Maria."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, for the love of god! I know you. You want to go up there. I on the other hand have no desire to Max and Liz doing whatever it is they do."

"Fuck you Michael."

"Ahhh, young love," Garen laughed.

"Funny Garen," Maria said as she shot him a menacing glare as she left the kitched and head up towards the sounds.

"You have a passionate woman there Rat…Michael. But then again you always did love a challenge."

"A challenge? Boy is that the understatement of the millennium," Michael said as he dropped his head and followed Maria.

----

Maria began pounding on the door to Liz's room. "Oh, for the love of god! Liz! Come on take a break!"

"Maria, what are you screaming about?"

Maria started talking before turning to face Liz. "You and Max going all…Wait, what are you doing over there?"

"Isabelle was in there, remember?"

"Well if you're in there? Then whose in…"


	12. Chapter 11 What you wake up to?

Part 12

Los Angeles - Langley's House

Isabelle wasn't sure what was happening. It was as if her mind had retreated inward, and she was just feeling her body's reactions without knowing where they were coming from.

But despite what she might want, what she was feeling was separating her from her grief. Isabelle felt it, inside. As if someone was putting her soul back together, and for some reason that angered her, but she wasn't sure why. How dare she feel those things when Jesse had just died? How much more could she betray the man?

Slowly however the room was slowly coming into focus, but she felt her bodies need for sleep overwhelm her. At that moment her mind wasn't capable of thinking about what was going on, or why? All that was clear was for the moment she felt safe, protected, and that whoever had done this for her would not hurt her. She could feel that person's arms around her as Isabelle passed into sleep.

At that moment the door to the room opened, and Maria looked in on the two sleeping lovers. Maria had enough good sense left to be quiet, and close the door.

Roswell - Crashdown Café

Amy Deluca began screaming. "JIM! JIM! You answer me! Don't you leave me you bastard!"

Jeff Parker and Phillip Evans grabbed at her pulling her off of Jim Valenti's unmoving form. Her tears pouring down her face. "He'll be okay? Amy, don't worry Jim will be fine," Phillip Evan's said.

"Don't lie to me," Amy answered.

Less then a second later Rath entered. "You know it is really hard to eat when some stupid bitch can't keep her mouth shut."

Jeff nearly had to tackle Amy to keep her from leaping at Rath. "Oh, temper, temper, you wouldn't want to end up like those Agents downstairs now would you?" Rath replied mockingly.

Diane reached around and slapped her hand across Amy's mouth. "Amy, please, this isn't helping."

Phillip turned to look at Rath. "Jim Valenti needs help. He's become unconscious. He needs to see a doctor."

Rath sneered at Phillip then pushed him aside to look at Jim Valenti lying on the floor against Liz's bed. "Yeah, but I don't fix ugly, so he's your problem."

"He might die!" Amy yelled in desperation.

"And you want me to what kill him quicker? Cause really you keep flapping your mouth like your no good slut of a daughter, and that's all you're going to get. Of course maybe you'd like that, you need a real lover, want to see why your daughter kept inviting that idiot Guerrin back into her bed?" This time both Jeff and Phillip had to step in to stop the enraged mother from going after Rath. Turning his back on the struggling woman Rath turned to look at the unconscious Valenti. "You, I believe I told your bitch I didn't want to hear her voice, or I'd do something she'd regret. I just wish I could see your face when I kill you."

Los Angeles - Langley's House

Maria finished closing the door, and turned to look at the rest of the group. Everyone looked at Maria for the answers only she could give them.

"I just see Isabelle and Kyle doing…well you know?"

"Maria do you have some problem with the word sex? Cause you didn't seem to last night?"

"Shut up Michael." Michael laughed, okay he didn't laugh or make any expressions, but amusement flashed briefly in his eyes.

Although the tension eased with the usual Michael, Maria banter it was not gone. "This can't be good."

Max seemed to decide this was the moment to speak, "Alright, everyone lets leave them alone for now. Garen, I want you to get your men ready."

"Yes, your majesty," Garen said as he saluted, turned, and walked down the stairs.

Michael was the next to speak. "And what do you want us to do about those two?"

"Nothing," Liz answered, "Right now we have to get ready to stop Khivar."

Michael just nodded and left. Maria was going to stay and answer, but the look Liz had on her face convinced her not to.

Roswell - Crashdown Café

Rath laughed, raised his hand then spun up, and blasted Jeff Parker backward before he could hit him. "Do you think I'm an idiot? You small town hicks, you think everyone's as stupid as you. Did you really think you get me with such an obvious trap?"

"I thought you had orders not to kill us," Diane asked.

"Oh, I do, but do you realize just how much I can do to you before you die. You might be old, but I haven't had any in awhile and I got three quick human females to fu…" Rath never finished that sentence as he went flying into the wall. Rath's body slammed into the wall with a sickening thud.

Holding his sparkling green hand up, Jim Valenti spoke, "Not so stupid a trap was it you Son of a bitch."

Los Angeles - Langley's House

For the first time in what seemed like days Kyle felt like he was really looking out of his own eyes and in control of his own body. The bed that he realized quickly was not his own almost causing him to fall out of the bed. Kyle felt his mind racing as it only had when it was the fourth quarter of a football game. His body pumped with adrenaline, but instead of the harsh turf of the football fields, Kyle now found himself naked with another naked body pressed against him.

Kyle's mind stopped working at that point; too much was happening to him right then for his mind to make any coherent thoughts about what he was seeing. They weren't so much pressed together as he was holding her protectively. Of course at that point the only thing that Kyle realized was that a pair of beautiful brown eyes was looking right into his now terrified eyes. At that moment the memories of the night before came rushing back.

Isabelle shot up like a rocket. She had that deer in the headlights look that made Kyle's heart break in half. For second Kyle forgot that he was naked and tried to reach out to here, but she just back away. "Isabelle…I didn't…I don't know what happened, but I didn't…"

"Kyle just leave me alone."

Kyle just nodded. He grabbed his scattered clothes slipped them on quickly and left the room.

Isabelle just retreated into the wall, and wanted to cry but somehow couldn't. "God what did I do? I've betrayed both Alex and Jesse… and Kyle?"


End file.
